50 Years
by XBlackRoseX909
Summary: Kagome arrives before Inuyasha loved Kikyo. Now she's stuck in a world with a depressed priestess, a stubborn hanyou, and the most intense love triangle ever InuKag InuKik
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Kagome Higurashi was never normal, never the same. It would be a complete lie for me to tell you that she was a regular girl, trying to pass her senior year of high school with flying colors. She wasn't on or even near the line of "normal". She was someone who overly obsessed with thinking, trying to comprehend everything that she saw. Her mind was something of magic, constantly trying to find a new way to look at the world. She was the odd ball out who hid in the shadows of her own world.

She felt like she belonged somewhere else, somewhere were she could exercise the limits of her constantly working mind. She stretched her back, the soft hum of vehicles in the background gave her an odd feeling of security. She slumped a huge yellow backpack over her shoulder, trying to concentrate on the buzz inside her head.

Her off-focus nature tended to get her into trouble, or rather made her look like a fool. She just about ran into a lamp post, but was stopped by triping on her shoe lace. A small crowd of bystanders laughed as she turned red from embarasment. She got up after they left and brushed herself off, completely mortified from making a spectacle of herself...again...

She picked up her bookbag, and swung it over her shoulder. She gazed out at the irredescent sunset, twilight. The end, or the beginning? End of day, beginning of night...Was it truely such a dark time? Only at night could you see the moon shine, or see the stars. Only at night could you watch fireflies sparkle like little golden sparkle scattered thoughout the cool night air.

No night was not such a dark thing, it was just something misunderstood. Night was like her, a sound figure who was always mistaken for beign something grave and dark. Was was the night except for the time when we saw the worlds around, saw with the naked eye the glory of the stars, and the brilliance of the creamy white moon.

Night seemed to be a sort of escape for her. How its beauty cascaded over the inky black of space, the golds and silvers shinning like specks of precious metals. She watched for a while as the golden sun disappeared and the stars began to cast their silver light, lighting her way just enough to get home. She shuffled her feet against the worn cement of the sidewalk, kicking at the greenery slipping through the cracks.

"Kagome! Where were you?"

She looked up to see her mom with a worried look plastered on her face. Kagome smiled reassuringly, trying to wake herself up from her dream world.

"Sorry Mama, I was reading in the library for a little while after school and I lost track of time. It was just a really good book..."

"I suppose its all right, as long as you were at the library..."

"Yes, here is my checkout stamp!"

She handed her the stamped card as proof of her testimony. Her mother looked at the punched through notecard, noticing how many holes there were...

"Kagome, why don't you have some of your friends over this weekend, you never spend enough time outside of that computer room."

"Mama, I like being alone. It gives me time to think..."

Her mother sighed, half disappointment, the other worry. She worried that her daughter had no friends, that they were just lies to reassure her. Kagome dropped her bookbag at the foot of the stairs and ran up to her room. Her mother returned to drying dishes, trying to distract herself from worrying about Kagome.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome smiled and hopped onto her bed, curling up under the light of a lamp over her bed. She reached under her pillow and revealed a tan book with the picture of a young girl with short cut hair. _To Kill a Mockingbird..._ a personal favorite of hers. She lost herself into a world of a young girl, who like so many others before her, tried to understand the world around her.

"Mrrrow..."

Kagome blinked, taken aback by the sudden noise. She looked down to see nothing there, and returned to her book...

"MRRROOWWW!"

This time she definately heard a cat's cry. She looked down to see Buyo with his paw caught in something near one of the shrines. She sighed and set a marker in her book. She walked down the stairs and outside, looking for Buyo.

"Here kitty kitty, come here Buyo..."

She heard another cry from the well house, and increased her step a bit. The poor kitty was tied to a post in the well house, probably some cruel joke played by some of the middle school boys her brother hung out with. She pouted her face and began to untie the knot. After a few fruitless tries, she finally undid the knot, releasing Buyo from the strand of rope. She smiled and looked around the shrine...

It was old, centuries old, but it had a timeless look to it. She noticed the dark knot holes in the wood, like specks of darkness shinnign through. She smiled to herself and decided to explore a bit. She walked over towards the entrance and lit an oil lantern. She held it up to the old dry well, its wooden covering decorated with sutras. She reached out to touch the ancient paper, running her fingers across the grainy wood. She noticed a handle on the edge...

'I wonder what that is?'

She reached out and pulled it, dust spewed from the cracks of the cover. She coughed, and waved her hand around a bit. But she continued, her curiosity growing with each passing moment. She set the lantern on the ground, using both hands to lift the solid wood lid. When she finally pushed it off onto the ground, she noticed how dark it was down there. She also noticed a ladder...

She smiled and put the lantern on a hook, preparing to travel down into the black abyss. She readied herself and took each step carefully, careful not to fall or lose her balance. When she felt that she had travel down far enough she jumped...

Only to not feel the ground...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For once in her life, Kagome couldn't comprehend the feelings and sights around her. There was a crystal blue light all around her, sucking her into some unknown void. The whisps of white and green seemed to envelope her, twisting around her as if to protect her from some unknown danger. She felt the lantern slip from her hands, and watched as it slipped away into nothingness. She reached out to try to grab hold of it, but merely grasped air. She gasped, unable to hear herself. Her eyes grew wide with a mixture of fear and excitement. Even through this unsureness, she felt oddly impatient to find out where she was going. Her hair tangled around her, giving her the sensation of shivers sent up her spine.

Suddenly she saw a white light begin to open up, a surge of air began to both blow up at her, and try to suck her in. She felt her body being compressed into the void, but she was unable to hear her own screams. She huddled her body close to her chest, waiting for the fierce winds to stop spinning all around her. She felt her hair stop dancing, falling neatly into strands the framed her face. She dared to open her eyes, only to see she was at the bottom of the well. She took in a deep breath, feeling almost disapointed that it was only a dream. But she stood up, looking up at the opening of the well. She saw daylight...

'What happened?'

She looked for the ladder, but couldn't seem to find it. She searched for a way out of the well, and found some ivy she must not have noticed before in her excitement. She climbed it with some forseeable difficulties, and met with a sight she had never thought she would see...

A duplicate of herself...

The other Kagome stared at her with a mixture of amazement and confusion. But she immediately notched an arrow onto the bow she held and aimed straight for her.

"DEMON! What is this, trying to duplicate my body?"

She kneeded her brows together, and Kagome stared at her in amazement...

"Can you really shoot that thing?"

"DEMON BEGONE"

She let go of the arrow, and Kagome felt her eyes dilate...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome held her hand out, and felt something within her escape...

She dared to peek open one eye, the arrow was lying harmlessly on the ground, a sort of smoke emitting from it. The duplicate Kagome stared at her in amazement...

"You are not a demon..."

"Well duh, whats wrong with you?"

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I found her by the bone eater's well..."

The duplicate Kagome bowed to the old man infront of her. She pushed Kagome's head down and made her bow too...

"She looked remarkably like you, almost your exact copy..."

"Is she a demon?"

She gave Kagome a cold stare...

"No I don't believe so..."

"Master Hakuri, then what is she..."

The old man gave her a long stare full of intensity. He tilted her chin up, examining her face. Of course, Kagome didn't like this...

"HEY!"

She immediately pulled her face away from his hand, giving him a menacing glare. He merely clasped her chin again, but this time pinching it between his fingers. She winced, and felt the drilling stare of his grey eyes...

"There is no doubt, she is almost an exact reflection of you,..."

Kagome had heard enough of this..."Ok, HOLD ON! I am not a duplicate of her, she is a duplicate of me..."

"What is your name?"

"Kagome..."

Hakuri gave Kikyo a look, as if mentally telling her what to do.The other girl stared at her and calmly pronounced her name,"I am Kikyo..."

Kagome studied her. Her clothes were that of an ancient priestess, long billowing robes, long creamy white sleeves that danced in the wind. Her ivory skin shined with such beauty Kagome felt herself momentarily gasp. Her hair was kept in a long ebony ponytail, long and silky. But her eyes held something she could not explain, not pain, or worry, or anger...

But jealousy...

Kagome did not understand the reason for jealousy from a girl she just met.C'mon, Kikyo was obviously the better of the two, being a priestess and drop dead gorgeous and all...

But then a figure clad in red walked through the door, long silver hair cascading down his back. He looked at her with pierceing golden eyes, almost amber, but with such brightness she could have sworn they were litterally shinning...

"Kikyo where were yo..."

His speech was cut short, as his eyes drifted towards the young girl in her green school uniform...

"Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome...she just arrived..."

Kagome stared at him with unbelievable eyes. He had dog ears on top of his head, and long protruding claws for fingernails. But he was unbelievable beautiful, the uniqueness of his physique giving him the look of a fallen angel. His broad shoulders shivered for a moment, from some emotion she couldn't quite comprehend. Immediately she realized he wasn't wholly human...

"Um..."

"Sit with us Inuyasha, we were about to find out what is going on here..."

A feeling of comfort immediately flooded over her as the dog-boy began to cross his legs over one another and sit next to Kikyo. She didn't know how or why, but she suddenly felt at ease...

"I'm Inuyasha, and who the hell are you..."

She felt the comfort wash away as easily as it came, she halved her eyes in annoyance.

"I am Kagome..."

Kikyo looked at her,"Please explain to us who you are and where you came from. I'm sure we'd all like to learn of your tale..."

Before she realized it, Kagome had begun to recollect her day, telling her very boring tale...

And noticing Inuyasha golden eyes never left her...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. chapter 2

chp 2

"Kikyo..."

She spoke the name with nothing more than the sound of it rolling of her tounge. It didn't roll, it slid. She was like water, her movements fluid and graceful, even her clothes. The gentle silk floated in the softed breeze, following the currents. Even her hair was delicate and fluid like water, how it grazed her wind, following its cures and twists. Kikyo was the image of perection.

No one could deny it, that she was perfect. At least thats how she let off to be. Beneath those cold brown eyes though, Kagome felt something more. It was almost hidden, but when Kikyo looked at Kagome, she looked envious. Kagome was a master of seeing emotions, it came from years of careful observation. And Kikyo was obviously hiding something from everyone.

Now Kagome sat back against a tree, wondering if her mother was worried...

_Well you got the adventure of a lifetime. You've got your wish..._

She sighed, almost feeling tranquil despite the obvious.

_To be completely honest with myself, I feel...different here. I don't really miss my family, or my life...I just feel like there's something here meant for me. Like I came here for a reason. _

She closed her eyelids, letting the darkness flood over her vision. She heard soft footsteps, but continued to not pay attention. When the steps came closer she merely waited for them to come close. She breathed in deeply, pretending to be asleep. The thing came close...

"What are you..."

She felt warm fingers graze her cheekbone. Her heartbeat pulsed, as she felt something travel through her she had never felt before. A feeling deep inside her stirred from his touch, something that was dormant until now...

"So much like Kikyo...yet not. Are you a descendant...nay...you are a reincarnation. You and her are linked in too many ways to be descendants. Too similar...in both mind and power..."

She felt the warm hands of Hakuri leave her face. She felt chills run down her from the last words...

"So alike, yet so different...I wonder if you too will..."

He trailed off, suggesting something with his tone. Kagome felt his presense leave, opening one eye just enough to watch him leave sight. She felt her blood run cold, and the power within her spread...

"Uh oh..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was a little dumbstruck at the moment. The thought of TWO Kikyo's was a little akward, and a little scary, and confusing, and exciting...

But mostly scary...

He rolled his eyes slightly, flexing his claws. He cracked the knuckes out of bordom, watching the bones move...

Then he heard a twig crack beneath him. He looked down from the Goushinboku and saw the Kikyo-double walking back towards the village. He decided to have a little fun with her...

He jumped down in front of her path, suceedingly rousing a scream out of her.

"AH!"

A crooked smile played on his lips, like he had an inside secret about her he wouldn't tell...

"What the heck man!"

"Your more interesting than I first gave you credit for," He said with a twinge of malice.

"Well your a bigger jerk than I gave YOU credit for..."

"I can be worse Kikyo..."

"I AM NOT KIKYO! Why can't people get that through their heads..."

"Probably because your reactions are so funny...Kikyo..."

He watched her turn a nasty shade of red and stomp away. He thought she was gone, but then she randomly turned around and yelled,"K-A-G-O-M-E! Kagome, not Kikyo, not anything but Kagome! And if you don't stop it I'll make you pay..."

"What ever you say...Kikyo..."

She walked back up to him, rage sprawled out all over her face, and slapped him right across the face. Even he hadn't expected the reincarnation of Kikyo to be so rash...

"Kagome..." She stated monotoned.

"Wench..."

"How cute, a pet name..."

She wrinkled her nose at him and stormed off, her knee high socks beginning to fall down from her stomps...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kikyo, she's not like you at all..."

Kaede looked at her older sister, trying to figure out her expression...

"I know Kaede, but I can't help but worry about her..."

Kaede looked at her older sister, eyes shinning with confusion. Why would Kikyo, the world's prettiest and best fighter, worry about a girl who is nothing but a copycat?

"Is she special like you are?"

"I think so, but I wouldn't know...thats up to Master Hakuri," She stated in a low voice shrouded with worry.

"Kikyo..."

"Hm..."

"Can I be a priestess one day?"

She smiled, her sister's foolish innocence touching her very protected heart.

"If you keep training hard and continuing your studies, I bet you'll be better than me!"

Kaede smiled, a warm smile of childhood innocence. Kikyo looked at her, remembering a time when she had wished the same thing...

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo turned towards the voice, seeing the girl-child Kagome. She nodded and sent Kaede off for more arrows...

"Kikyo, I have a bone to pick with you."

"Whats wrong?"

"That Inuyasha creep!"

"What do you mean? He's not creepy," the word felt akward on her tounge,"Just misunderstood."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a hanyou, people are immediately put off by him. He lives alone on the outskirts of the forst in a cave. He has no friends really, just the occasional run in with me trying to get the jewel..."

She fingered the pink gemstone around her neck, the tiny sphere sparkling in a light of pure radiance...

"It seems his life's obsession is trying to become a full demon. But he's not really evil, just...misleaded..."

"He's a jerk! He jumped in front of me, scared the heck outta me, insulted me...repeatedly...and called be a wench..."

Kikyo sighed and took Kagome to a little shrine in the back. A garden was growing in there, flowers and ferns were flourishing. Kikyo picked off a rose from the bush, holding it out to Kagome.

"This is you an I, beautiful and flourishing. Life courses through us, and we have good color from happiness."

She bent down and picked up a dead rose with the petals withering away," This is Inuyasha. No more life courses through him, and he has no color or beauty because his is mistreated and unloved. So life has left him nothing but the thorns, and he uses what life gave him. He hurts to protect himself, because on the inside, he doesn't want to be hurt again."

Kagome watched Kikyo crumble up the rose. She took a new one...

"But I think, if he finds happiness again...maybe even he could fourish. Thats why I haven't the heart to kill him. He's just lonely, and doesn't really know that not everyone wants to see him dead. Some people understand whats its like to be singled out, some people understand him..."

Kikyo looked thoughtful for a moment, her eyes glazing over...

"Someone like you?" Kagome asked...

"I wish, but he wants nothing to do with me."

"You like him, don't you..."

"It is not in my path to love..."

"You're only human..."

Kikyo looked at her,"I wish it were that simple..."

Kagome felt her sadness, to want love, to be loved. She felt pity for Kikyo, pity for Inuyasha. Maybe that's why she was here, to put them together...

"You should take a bath..."

Kagome looked at her muddy skin and oily hair.

Kagome looked up hopefully,"You have those!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes," Yes, we do..."

Kagome looked at her hopefully, Kikyo eyed her...

"Will you show me where it is..."

"I suposse..."

Kagome smiled, an honest-to-god smile.

"Thanks...Kikyo..."

Kikyo just gave her an akward stare...she seemed to be getting those alot on her little adventure...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cold..so cold..."

Kagome shivered under the freezing waters of the river. If this is Kikyo's idea of a bath, she'd hate to see what soap was...

"Here..."

Kikyo came back with some clothes, a towel, and soap.

"Thanks."

She watched as Kikyo peeled off her clothed and dipped into the freezing waters along with her. Kagome watched her with amazement, she truely was perfect...

"Kagome, why are you here?"

She looked at Kikyo, with her floating hair and perfect shoulders sticking out of the cold water, and felt a surge of pitty wash over her...

"What do you mean."

Kikyo turned her head and looked at her, trying to comtemplate whether or not to explain again. She tilted her head to the side, the tendrals of her hair diluting the water like ink...

"You, why are you here. Why are we meeting?"

Kagome looked at her, realizing she had no idea what was going on...

"I'm here because I am curious. I wanted an adventure, and here I am in the feudal era with a priestess, a half demon, and a dried up well. I don't know why I am here, but I know its for a reason."

"May I confine in you?"

Kagome looked at her with almost a shocked look on her face. But something in Kikyo's face made her heart grow soft...

"Sure..."

Kikyo gave her a sad stare," I don't want to be who I am. A perect woman, a perfect priestess, an idol to all. And when you came along, I felt like you might take it away...but..."

She looked at her halfheartedly...

"Now I feel like I have to be perfect now more than ever. I have to be a model to myself in a sorts, if you catch my meaning."

"Yea, I do."

"I don't want to be like this, and I think it would be naive and idiotic to try and convince you that I do."

"I can sympthasize, I do understand whats its like to be an idol, to be a standard..."

"I'm sure we have much to learn from each other."

"I wouldn't count on it coming from me..."

"Why?"

"I'm not normal, I'm an observer. I see things and take note of them in my mind. I never act upon my thoughts, only conjure up more."

"So you prefer to be a bystander instead of the hero?"

"Not really, I just don't have a choice to be anything but the bystander..."

They stood there, silent as the cold water grew slightly warmer from remaining in it. Kikyo grabbed the soap, and split it, giving half to Kagome. They washed up and and dried off. Kikyo handed Kagome a pair of red pants, and an off white shirt. Kagome realized thet they were wearing the same clothes...

"Um Kikyo, are you sure peopel will be able to tell us apart."

She looked at her...

"You are to be taught in the ways of a priestess. You need proper garmets..."

She turned away, her matted hair sticking to her clothing...

Kagome sighed and continued to dress, feeling a sense of lonliness for the first time since she had come here.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

chp3

A warm breeze was aflutter. The whole village was buzzing with excitement, everyone was preparing for the festival. Even Kikyo allowed herself to crack a smile, and helped the village children make paper crane to decorate the houses. She felt warm and happy being around them. She smiled as her own sister came out of their hut, dresed in a miniature priestess outfit

"Look Kikyo! Isn't is pretty!"

"You look beautiful Kaede. Where did you get such beautiful cloth?"

"Mother Hasumi!"

Kikyo smile, Mother Hasumi was Master Hakuri's wife. She had taken Kikyo and Kaede in after their parent died, she was their surogate mother. Kaede twirled, dancing with a fan.

"Look Kikyo, I can be like you!"

She pulled her finger's back and held her hand out, imitating shooting an arrow. Kikyo smiled warmly.

"Do you want to borrow my training bow and arrows for your outfit?"

"Really! You'd let me?"

"I'll even teach you how to shoot one."

"Wow Kikyo, that would be so fun!"

She reached out and grabbed her sister's waist. Kikyo smiled and walked her into the hut, taking down the old bow and arrows off a shelf. She bent down and gave them to Kaede.

"These are not toys, understand. Do not shoot people with them, or hit people with the bow. Understand?"

Kaede nodded, and pulled Kikyo's hand,"Can you show me now?"

"Of course, but lets get some older clothes on shalln't we?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kaede ran to her room of the hut and got dressed. Kikyo sat down, and poured herself some tea, sipping quietly.

"Hey Kikyo."

Kikyo turned her head towards the door, seeing Kagome. She nodded for her to continue,"Yes..."

"I was thinking about what you said about Inuyasha. And I started to think, lets invite him to the festival!"

Kikyo put her cup down, thoughful...

"That would be a good idea Kagome, but I highly doubt he'd come..."

"It never hurt anyone to ask."

"Your right,"Kagome beamed," But you must ask him. He'll be your responsibility if he comes."

"Ok, I accept the terms."

Kagome smiled, and Kikyo did too. Kagome walked into Kaede's room as well, getting some new clothes. She knocked on the door.

"Kaede may I come in?"

"Sure!"

She opened the door, and walked over to her clothes rack. She picked out a miko outfit Kikyo let her have and got dressed. Her let her hair fall limp, not caring to put it in a ponytail. She exited the room, and walked out to the open area where Kikyo was. Kikyo caught her arm.

"Here take these, you've practiced enough to be able to hit something if your in danger."

"Thanks Kikyo."

She shouldered the bow, and set the quiver of arrows on the other one. She exied the hut, walking towards a little path through the woods. She shuffled her sandals through the dirt, watching the sun gleam off the waxy leaves. The greenery smelled so fresh and new, the wet moist air smelled like earth. She sighed, looking for any shades of red. She halved her eyes, not seeing anything. She walked down by the river, looking in the sparkling waters.

Suddenly she heard a splash, and looked down the river. She felt her heart jump...

A tall tan figure was emerging from the water, hair glistening with silver droplets of water. The sun was caught behind him, so he shone as he shook his wet hair. Kagome's eyes widened, and she quickly dashed behind a tree. He looked so...warm and golden. How the sun reflected of him, making him glow with god-like proportions. His muscular tan chest glistened, his long arms wrang out his long silver locks.

Kagome felt her breath caught in her throat. He was so amazingly beautiful...

She felt his eyes begin to stare her way, and she quickly scurried away. She ran back into the thick forest, panting from both exhaustion and amazement. She gasped, unable to breath...

Good God, who knew someone could be so freaking hot!

She listened, and hesistantly turned her head to check behind her. No one...

_Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that..._

She let out an exasperated sigh and held her chest. _Wow..._

After she regained herself, and had a bit of a laugh about it she walked out from behind the tree and traveled down the path again. By this time Inuyasha should be dressed...

She secretly hoped not...

She wandered out towards the bank of the stream, seeing Inuyasha on the otherside, his pants on but not his shirt. Kagome sucked in a deep breath...

"Inuyasha!"

He jumped and saw her waving from across the bank. He sighed, realizing he wasn't being attacked.

"What he hell do you want?"

"Come here!"

He squinted, not being able to tell whether it was Kagome or Kikyo. He sighed and threw on his undershirt then tied his haiori. He jumped over to the opposite bank, landing gracefully next to the priestess.

"WHAT?"

He looked up to see the smiling face of Kagome.

"I wanted to ask you something!"

"Well ask away, cause I'm not staying here long."

"Well there's a festival at the village..."

"I heard, what you want me to be in a play or something. You want me to be the demon who gets killed..."

"No! Of course not, I wanted to ask you to go with me."

He was caught by surprise at that one. He looked at her face to make sure she wasn't playing a joke. No she wasn't...her smile was too warm and happy. He sighed...

"No, I'll be ridiculed."

"No you won't! You'll be with me, no one would dare mess with a village priestess..."

He looked at her pleading eyes.

"I don't own another kimono,"He admitted sheepishly.

"I'll get you one! I have connections, but please say you'll go! Please!"

She clasped her hands together in a plea, her huge brown eyes shinning at him...

"Fine...I'll go..."

"Really!"

"Yea..."

She smiled even wider, and bucked her cheeks. She clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"This is going to be soooo much fun! Come back to the village later, so I can get your mesurments."

She waved goodbye and walked off. Inuyasha stood there trying to take in everything...

He decided it would be best to follow her...

He waited til she was out of hearing distance, and climbed up a low hanging branch. He jumped silently across to another one, trailing her. His ears picked up her humming, softly singing a tune he didn't recognize. He watched her walk, how bouncy it was. She constanly stopped, picking up a flower, or rock, or just off in lala land...

But even if he felt it should be annoying, he felt it was kinda cute.

He didn't really like cute though...

He shook his head, and bucked up one cheek in an akward glare. He rolled his eyes, her childish antics truely pissing him off. He hopped to the tree in front of her and jumped down, scaring her yet again.

"AHH!"

She stumbled back, her hand to her chest. She took in air in huge gasps, her eyes widened and staring at him...

"Don't...do...THAT!"

She reached out to slap him, but her tightly grasped her wrist. She softened her eyes, as he examined her hand. The soft skin, long tampering fingers, white nails with rosy cuticles...

All in all a very nice hand...

"What are you doing?" She questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"Looking for your life line on your palm..."

"Why?"

"I want to see something..."

He grazed his talons on her palm, tingling the skin pleasently. She looked as his fingers followed the contures of her hand, following the lines like they were a track...

"Hmph, thats interesting..."

"What? Whats interesting?"

"You're a miko...a true one aren't you."

"Eh? Look I just follow Kikyo around, I'm no priestess."

"No look here!"

He pointed to a line that ran under her thumb to her index finger. He showed his own palm...

"See we both have it, its the trademark of supernatural beings."

"A priestess isn't..."

"She uses spiritual energy to destroy demons, can see evil auras, and purify the most vile of things. It IS supernatural..."

He bore his eyes into her, catching her off gaurd...

"Do you thing I'm evil?"

She gulped, his face only inches from her's,"I don't think you're evil, just corrupted..."

"You're right...I am..."

She dared to look up into those eyes of his, and just for a moment...her heart stopped...

"Get off me..."

She pushed him away, quickly escaping him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt her palms moisten with a clamy wetness.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head off to one side, "I thought you were going to take my measurements?"

She made a soft "mm" and nodded. She curled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting softly on the flesh. She saw his turn and walk towards the village, his silver hair gleaming bright and silky. She dropped her bottom lip a bit, almost gawking at him. She blinked twice, a bit dazzled by him, but regained herself and continued walking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WOW! I haven't put in an author's note yet, I'm sorry! I had the other two chapters uploaded before I put them in. SOOOO...

Yea here I am now, out fromm under my rock. I can't believe i have 10 reviews! Omg thats so great, thanks everyone! I am and author(of course) and do beg of you to review! And if you like my style writing, check out my other story Silver Scar. Well now i have to go work on my other stuff

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

chp 4

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha exited the room without Kagome. She watched Kagome through a window, working on a man's kimono. _So, he agreed to come..._

She felt her heart skip a beat, and she took in a deep breath. She knelt her head down a bit, wishing she didn't have to sneak around to catch a glimpse of him. She wished she could be like Kagome, freely able to ask a man to a celebration, or "date" as Kagome put it. She rested her face against the bark of the tree she leaned on. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it was like to be held in Inuyasha's arms...

"What are you doing?"

She spinned around, a shocked look on her normally monotoned face. It was Inuyasha...

"N..nothing."

"Liar, you were watching something..."

"Such a strong word, are you truely sure of your assumptions. I was merely resting..."

He gave her a look, trying to see if she really was lieing or not.

"I guess your not lieing, since your a priestess. That would like...condem you to hell or something right?"

She gave him a slightly annoyed look, and shook her head. She began to walk down the dirt path way, Inuyasha following her.

"Why do you insist on following me?"

"Because I feel like it. Is it a problem to want to be around you?"

She widened her eyes a bit, blushing...

"No, of course not."

"Then lets go..."

She gave a small smile, and gave a tiny nod. They walked together, he watched her with a curious eye...

"Why do you do it?"

"Whatever do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Protect people, and be everything everyone expects you to be."

"Because it is my destiny. I am a priestess because I was meant to be a priestess. There is no reason otherwise."

"How do you know you were meant to be a priestess? I mean, how can you say that this is your destiny. Maybe this is just a part of your life, not the main course."

"I highly doubt that..."

"Why? Because your whole existance is about protecting the innocent? You don't have to be a priestess to do that. You could be a warrior, or a demon slayer."

"I am, who I am. Nothing can change that..."

"But is a being a priestess who you are, or what you do?"

She stood silent, unable to really answer his question. He looked at her, his golden eyes setting her soul afire. She felt tears prick at her eyes, as the wind blew against them. She quickly turned to wipe them away. She bit her kimono sleeve, trying to supress these feelings inside her. When had a simple crush turned into such emotion...

"Kikyo, I think I have to go..."

"Do as you wish."

He took one last look into her eyes, and soared away. She bit her lip, and let a tear fall...

_How...how can I let myself succome to this. How can I let myself fall for him, I'm better than that. I should be able to resist him..._

_But I can't...I...I just couldn't imagine a life without him. Yet my life can never involve him. I was foolish and naive to pursue him against my better judgement. I am such a fool..._

The tears made contact with the ground, leaving tiny puddles of mud beneath her knees...

"Kikyo..."

She flung her head around to see Kagome. She had a look of pitty on her face...

"Kikyo, what happened?"

She quickly wiped her face, regaining her composure.

"Nothing, just...nothing..."

She let out a shivering sigh, and walked off. Kagome felt her heart feel for the miko...

She was so alone in this world, so singled out. Kagome felt her heart cry out for her friend. She dared to look up to watch Kikyo leave, seeing that her set was off balance...

She was still crying...

Kagome ran up to her, taking her arm,"Cmon Kikyo, you need to talk."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kikyo come on, no one can spy on us here."

They were in an open field. The dark blue sky above them sparkled with stars as they sat on a hill. The night's cool air wrapped around them almost protectively, like the cool arm's of a mother on a hot day...

"Kikyo, whats wrong..."

Kikyo gave her sad eyes, and felt the tears return. She sniffed, and faced the sky to stop the tears.

"I can't explain to you.."

"Who better than your reincarnation? Its like telling yourself all your problems."

"Kagome you and I are two completely different people, with two compeltely different views."

"Come on, it can't hurt."

"You are very very wrong..."

She closed her eyes, letting her lashes soak up the tears...

"It all started about a year ago. Inuyasha tried to steal the Shikon Jewel, and of course I stopped him. But when I was about to make the final blow, I couldn't bring myself to do it. At first I believe it was because he was so handsome, but I think subconsciously... I connected with him. In any event, he continued, and I continued. Soon we became a sort of aquaintance, and we talked..."

She let out a deep sigh...

"Then you came...I was so afraid that you would steal him away from me. That I would lose all that I had gained with him. But I realize now, that maybe its for the better that you take him away. I'm a priestess, love is not allowed for me."

"Kikyo, I don't want Inuyasha. And love is meant for anybody, thats why we have it. Do you love Inuyasha?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, at the festival you mave to let me play matchmaker!"

Kikyo gave her a raised eyebrow...

"I wanna hook you two up!"

"Like with a fish hook?

"No, like put you two together, make you a couple!"

"Kagome, you don't know what your saying. I could never love a man, its against everything I am."

"So for you, love is a sin?"

"No, but it is a luxory I can never afford."

"Kikyo, love isn't wrong."

"But I can't afford love! I can never let myself fall to my human emotions. I am an icon, not a human. I am expected to be the virgin priestess who helps everyone with a kind smile on her face. I am not allowed to love, I can't live like a normal woman, I can't be who I want to be. I am an outcast...Inuyasha understood that."

She was shaking with fury, her hands clenched into fists, but she continued,"He understood what its like to be singled out, to be set aside. He knew the pain, thats what made up connected. He understood my pain...my sorrow..."

She looked up at Kagome,"Like you do..."

Kagome looked at her, waiting for her quivering lips to finish...

"I love him..."

"I know..."

Soft tears fell down Kikyo's eyes. She knelt down beside Kagome, and felt the arms of a friend wrap around her.

"Kikyo...things will turn out right. I promise..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat with his back to a tree, the soft moss gently caressing his back. He looked up at the shinning silver moon. He gawked at its beauty, watching it shine with a radience he had never fully appreciated. e closed his eyes, listening to the gentle rushing of the stream at the edge fo his feet. He listened to the frogs croak melodys with their rapurous voices. The gentle buzzing of the fireflies even reached his ears. He smiled to himself, the soft lullaby sending him off to the one place where he felt safe...

He dreamt of finding happiness, and being loved. A feeling that was foreign took over his mind, a warmth he didn't remember feeling ever before. First he saw Kikyo, smiling in radience. Then that girl Kagome...giggling at something...

Their smiles were incomparable, both amazingly beautiful in their own ways. They seemed to light up a room with some unforseeable light. He reached out, to touch their faces, seeing if they were real. Kagome kissed his palm as he reached out, and Kikyo brushed her cheek against it. He felt amazing warmth and joy from them, happiness?

Where had he felt this amazing emotion before?

Was it with his mother? No...this was a different warmth. What was this deep emotion that grasped his soul. What made him feel at peace when around them, what aroused him with their mere touch...

What...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nothing much to say except thank you to all who reviewed! Keep it up! Please, I love reviews more than candy...and trust me...I LOVE CANDY!


	5. Chapter 5

chp 5

Inuyasha woke up with a scream, freezing cold water was running down his body. He waved him arms a bit, throughing him off balance, and promptly fell out of the tree...

Then he heard the sound of a giggling Kagome...

"You wench!"

She smiled and ran off, trying to as far away as possible. He groaned, and crounched down, squatting for a readied sprint. He waited counting to himself to give her a fair lead. Then he jolted off, catching up to her in a few seconds. She gasped, not realizing he was already there. She was caught off balance, and fell backwards. But she felt warm strong arms around her, refusing to let her fall. She looked up to see Inuyasha, she stared at him with wondering eyes.

"Thank you..."

"Thats what you think..."

He let go of her, letting her fall plop on her bum. She let her mouth hang open, and gawked at him,"You bastard..."

"With pride..."

She wrinkled her nose at him, and pushed on her arms to get up. She brushed her butt off, and faught the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She stared at the ground, trying not to make a scowly face.

"Hey, you woke me up, with freezing cold water mind you, and made me fall out of a tree. Most people would have kicked your cute little ass for that."

She smacked it, and she gasped. She immediately retracted her arm to slap him and he caught it as she half expected him to. She felt her heart beat skip, and she bit her lip.

"You can't harm me, you don't have the power nor the motive. You couldn't bring yourself to harm me could you..."

The soft morning light caught his hair, giving him a golden glow against his tan skin and silver hair. His eyes had flecks brown in them, she could see that now. He has her wrist still, crossing it against her chest so she couldn't use her other arm. She stared at him, unable to disagree with him.

"I can't find it in my heart to say I could...so yes...I could never truely harm you..."

He leaned in, touching her nose to his.

"Your pulse is quickening..."

"Because I'm afraid you're going to take advantage of me..."

"No...its because you're looking forward to it."

She felt her eyes begin to half, she tilted her head. He closed his completely and leaned in towards her...

"Feh, I would never taint a child such as you..."

He gave a beautiful croked smile, and jumped up into the branches of the tree above them. Kagome watched with wide eyes as he glided away. In her heart, she couldn't feel a bitterness towards him for his awful trick...

She could only wish that...he had kissed her. And that was very very wrong...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyo searched through Mother Haumi's clothes. She searched for the perfect kimono for the villiage celebration the following day. She finally found a golden sunset orange with reds and yellows and shades of fall. Golden stitching danced their way around on the fabris, outlining the features of moutains and streams. She smiled, and ran to try it on.

"Oh Kikyo...you look like amazing...," Kagome cooed.

It was true, with her ebony black hair trailing down against the russet colors, it was an amazing clash of black and fall.

"Thank you Kagome, come now. We must find you one."

The girls giggled, looking for one for Kagome. They finally decided on a gorgeous purple. It have silver stiching creating flowing rivers and light blue sakura blossoms. The collar was what caught Kikyo's attention, how it was worn like a geisha kimono, not a regular town's woman. Her hairling to the bottom of her neck was exposed.

"Kikyo, I think you should have this one. You are the one trying to impress Inuyasha."

"No Kagome, this was a kimono made for you. Look how well the colors bring out your eyes."

It was true, her green -brown eyes shone in this outift...

"Please Kagome, you look so beautiful. I could never trade kimonos with you."

"You look amazing as well Kikyo."

"Thank you..."

They smiled at each other. Unable to hold in their excitement.

"Kagome, I must give you something for tonight."

She reached in under her kimono, and pulled out the shikon jewel.

"Please, I need you to protect it tonight."

"Why me?"

"You are the only other one with the power to keep it purified."

"Since when?"

"Since we've found out you are a miko..."

Kagome opened her mouth and gawked at Kikyo...

"No...me?"

"Yes you, you are the only person capable of purifying it! Please Kagome, I beg of you..."

She looked at Kikyo's pleading face, feeling pitty for her. _She wants a day off...what harm could it do..._

"Ok...I'll do it..."

Kikyo smiled, and knelt her head down. Her cheeks bucked up with sheer joy, and her hands were shaking with excitment.

"Kagome, I've never done this before..."

"There's nothing to it. All you have to do is flirt!"

"What is...flirt..."

Kagome mentaly slapped herself..._We've got a long way to go..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Inuyasha was dressed up in a blue kimono suit. The pleaded pants fit him to exact specifications, and the haori wasn't half bad. There were small yellow stripes that spiraled up the pants, with slashes of silver in random places in the fabric. The haiori had beautiful slashes of silver that ripped across.

"You look...almost decent..."

Kagome entered the room, throwing him a pair of shoes,"You'll need those."

He grunted and slipped on the sandals. He re-examined himself, a queer look in his eyes.

"Do you like it?"

She looked at him, confused almost at his question..._Of course I like it, I made it..._

"Of course, you look...handsome..."

He goaned, and turned so she couldn't see his blushing cheeks. He turned and faced the mirror, admiring the handy work once more...

"Hey Kagome..."

"Yes..."

"You'll stay with me, won't you. I just don't want any of those stupid villagers coming up to me with pitchforks and all..."

She smiled, flattered he should ask,"Of course I will."

"Hey, lets go outside, I'm sick of this hut."

"Sure."

He walked into the other room, changing into his Robe of the Fire Rat. Kagome waited patiently, wearing only her green skirt and a tank top, she felt a little underdressed in this era. But it was soo hot outside, and it was dark too. No one would see her anyways. She decided to just wear what she was wearing, who cared?

"Oh ok, lets go."

She turned her head to see Inuyasha...but shirtless...

"You're going out...not in anything..."

"Hey you're not, and who cares, its night. And its hot!"

She pressed ehr lips together and gave some lift to her eyes. She nodded, and jumped off the table she was sitting on. She walked over to him, slipping her arm through his. He gave her a weird kinda look, like she just went to far or something. She retracted her arm like she had stuck it in hot water.

But then he wrapped his around hers, and she looked up at him. He was smiling...

"Come on, lets get outta here."

He probably had no clue that that was considered one of the hottest cliche lines a guy could use with a girl. But God he was hot...

"Kagome, are you ok?"

She stepped back through the doors of reality, and wipe the tiny trickle of drool on the side of her lip. They walked down the familiar dirt path, leading up to the Sacred Tree. The sat down, and watched the stars through the fragments of leaves. Inuyasha sat next to her, pointing out constallations. She watched as he explained things she never realized, liek that stars change colors, or the moon is different colors on different nights. Or that his eyes glowed in the dark...

God...what was wrong with her. Sure he was drop dead gorgeous, but he was a stubborn asshole who called her Kikyo...

And showed her the constallations...

And is going to date Kikyo...

Suddenly, Kagome realized why Kikyo was guilty when they first met. Why she loved Inuyasha practically from the moment they met. Why Inuyasha meant so much to Kikyo...

Because she was beginning to have much more than a crush on him...

She dared to let her pounding heart control her, and stole a glance at him. His perfect muscles gleaming int he moonlight, his silver hair shinning, his eyes glowing in their own mysterious aura...

"...and that's why its called a star."

He looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Tthats..."

She watched as he got on all fours and crawled over to her like a tiger. He came so close, that she was leaned up against the tree. Her thin shirt felt the bark like bare skin, her pounding heart rushing the blood all to her head...

What was he doing...

"Kagome, I think you like me..."

"Who says that? Why would I like..."

But he silenced her with his finger, she felt her lip quiver. No...what about Kikyo?

"I think, I like you too..."

She looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of what was going on...

"But I think I like Kikyo too..."

Her heart sank, when it should have floated. Kikyo was her closest compaion, and dearest friend here, she should have been happy Inuyasha liked Kikyo back...

Yet all she felt was jealousy...

"Kagome...I can't take it anymore..."

He leaned his sweat body against her's, caputering her lips in a blooming kiss. At first it seemed akward, but after she memorized the rythm of his mouth, she was able to follow along. She sighed, this feeling too good to be real. His hand trailed up her sweaty body, feeling her, wanting her...

"KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped up, Kaede's shout enough to wake her up from her deep sleep. She looked around for Inuyasha, unable to find a spot of red anywhere in the room...

_It was just a dream...Inuyasha never confessed anything or kissed me..._

She closed her eyes, feeling foolish and disappointed...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yea, I'm mean. Pointless fluff, yay! I'm so proud of this story, already 24 reviews!

I think I'm going to tear...

Thank you to everyone! This chapter is dedicated for the relief of SUMMER VACATION!

Now, review since I know you have time for it now...


	6. Chapter 6

chp 6

Kagome waited by the edge of the forest, waiting for Inuyasha. She had given him the outfit yesterday, and it fit him perfectly. It was a cream color, with gold stitching outlining a scene of sakura trees. The sleeves only went a little past his elbows, but he semed to enjoy it. He said it reminded him of his undershirt, and Kagome looked at him weird. He shook his head, explaining that it was nothing. (a/n I changed the look of the kimono from Kagome's dream just because I can. Yay for creativity!)

She remembered his face, how calm and peaceful it was that day. How glad he was to see his new kimono, how it made her heart soar to see him smile. Finally she saw a splash of white against the forest green. A few seconds later Inuyasha was standing next to her, his collar upright and proud. But in contrast to his handsom dress, his face was in awe.

He couldn't stop looking at her, no matter what kind of a look she gave him.

"Inuyasha..." She pointed upwards towards her face.

"Sorry," He got a little red in the face," That color does you justice..."

"Thanks, you really think so?"

"Yea..."

He looked her over once more, making Kagome's heart bleed with both embarassment and pleasure. She fingered the light purple sleeves, and looked up at him with huge brown eyes. He felt his own heart skip a beat. He watched her, standing there innocently with her hair framing her face perfectly, her eyes shinning with an ominous aura all their own. She reached out for his hand, and smiled.

"Cmon, we've better go get Kikyo and Kaede..."

"Oh yeh..."

She lead him to a hut, and opened the door. She looked around, not being able to find Kikyo or Kaede...

"I guess they're not here..."

He looked at her while her back was turned, watching the way her kimono sloped against her back. She didn't wear and obi, so the kimono looked really different on her. But he loved it, how it held close to her small figure, floating on her curves.

"Kagome, why do you torture me..."

"What was that?"

"Why do you torture me?"

"How do I torture you?"

He jumped down off the window sill he was sitting on and pressed her wrists against the wall behind her. She opened her mouth to say something, but the looke he gave her was so nerve wracking, she couldn't bring herself to get out anything more than blah...

"Kagome this is how you torture me, with your stupid antics, and your optimisim, and your childish ways. Did you really think that you could ever..."

He stopped midsentence, lowering his head on her shoulder. Her breathing quickened, her heart pounded...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that..."

But he didn't move his head. In fact he just stayed there, breathing in her scent. She bit her lip, trying to not enjoy this...

"Kagome you don't know what you do to me."

She bit her lip harder, so hard in fact she tasted blood. She felt his lips graze her neck, and she whimpered, from both fear and pleasure...

"Like I said before, I could never taint a child..."

He pushed off her, smiling evily. She just stared at him, about to be on the verge of tears...

"You are an ass hole!"

"Proud of it..."

She just glared at him, waiting for him to just pounce on her unexpectedly...

"Inuyasha, what a surprise!"

At that very moment Kikyo walked through the door, looking radient in her russet orange kimono, walked in. Her smile was joyous when she saw Inuyasha, and Kagome watched enviously as he took her hand and kissed it. Kikyo blushed, and looked down at the ground.

"Ttthank you..."

"Anything for YOU Kikyo..."

Kagome almost threw the nearest object towards his head...almost.

But Kikyo was so happy, the happiest Kagome had ever seen her. And besides, Inuyasha was just trying to trick her, just trying to hurt her, but he really did like Kikyo. And Kikyo was her friend, her best friend...she couldn't ruin this for her. Kagome walked back into a corner as Inuyasha flirted with Kikyo, and Kikyo flirted back. She turned around, going to the back room...away from the happy couple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome held the sacred jewel , slipping it into her sleeve pocket right before the bonfire was lit to signal the start of the festival. After the orange mass was lit, all the children scurried out of the huts, dressed in ceremonial garb. Kaede was out there in a miko outfit, dancing with the other children. Kagome felt her heart soften as she saw Kaede's smile, her happiness.

_She does look very beautiful out there..._

Her eyes noticed a couple, too beautiful for human eyes, Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were arm in arm, talking to Kaede about something. Kagome noticed how happy they were together, how beautiful they looked next to each other. She felt jealousy shoot her like a bullet, the pain felt just as sharp too.

She turned around walking away from the bonfire, going into the villiage streets to window shop from the vendors. But everyone was at the bonfire, no one was at the stands. She felt her heart sink, and she raised a hand to her heart. How could she feel so ill towards Inuyasha and Kikyo? She should be happy they've got each other, not jealous. Why should she be? Of course Inuyasha could never love her...

_Love me? Why am I even thinking about somthing so sick and twisted and wrong..._

She kicked the ground, and ran to go shoot something with her arrows. Her heart was so filled right now, with anger and sadness and betrayl. Why should she feel all this, why would she feel so...hurt by this...

She growled trying to supress these emotions, she notched an arrow and pull back as far as she could muster. When she let go, the arrow went 1/4 into a tree...

That was alot of force...

She sweat dropped, and went to pull the arrow out. She pulled with all the force she could muster, and didn't even budge it...

She sighed, and just left it there. Her feelings were pinned to the tree now, she couldn't muster up anything other than confusion. She lifted her arm up to the tree, and rested her head on it. She felt soft tears roll down her cheeks, tumbling down like trickles of a spring.

"Why do I hurt so much...why..."

She felt all this invisible pain reveal itself in a lump in her throat. She looked up, blinking back tears. She had to be strong, she had to be like Kikyo...

_I understand now, why I came here...so Kikyo could be with Inuyasha, so I could take her place. I'm not here for romance adventures, I'm here for adventures that will scar me and freeze my heart. I'll end up with Kikyo's destiny, to be perfect, to be what everyone thinks I am... to be an idol..._

She collasped to the ground, holding her hand to her lips, her eyes wide and shinning.

_I don't want that...I don't want standards, I don't want to be watched every second, to be judged by every little desision I make. I don't want to be like Kikyo..._

She felt her body shake, as she held herself. Her pain echoed throughout her, her tears fell in full blown streams down her cheeks...

_No..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyo smiled, feeling a soft warmth throughout her that never seemed to fade. She was arm in arm with Inuyasha, smiling as Kaede danced with all the other children. Inuyasha smiled as well, feeling the same warmth inside him that Kikyo did. She looked at Inuyasha, his golden eyes shinning with happiness. She smiled, daring herself to lean in on his shoulder. He looked down at her, and smiled his famous crooked smile.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yea?"

"Lets go somewhere else, somewhere away from all the ruckus and such..."

She looked up at him, praying he said yes...

"Sure, fine by me."

She smiled, sending jolts down Inuyasha's heart. She took his hand, leading him down a hidden road that lead to the open field she used with Kagome. She walked by his side, holding his hand, feeling his rough skin against her soft hand. But she liked it, no matter how akward it sounded.

"Kikyo..."

"Yes? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just..."

He sat her down on top of the hill, gently as not to ruffle her kimono. She tucked a strand of hair behind her head, waiting for his finished sentence.

"Kikyo, we've known each other for how long?"

"Nearly a year, why do you ask?"

"Because I remember you asking me something then, something I'll never forget..."

"And what was that?"

"We're alike, you and I, not really from one side or the other..."

"I do remember saying something along those lines, but what has it got to do with anything?"

"I watch you, alot. Although you probably knew that. But I see you, and watch how you are. You cry when you're alone, you're sad. Why is that?"

She sucked in a deep breath of shock, how could she tell him...

"Its ok if you don't want to talk about it."

She looked at him, her soft brown eyes glowing with celestial beauty. She inched towards him, begging herself to do what Kagoem said. Letting her senses overtake her, she leaned up towards him, looking for his reaction...

He leaned towards her, tilting his head. They closed their eyes, letting their senses enhance from the darkness. Finally he captured the priestess' lips, feeling how soft they were, softly kissing her, gently kissing her. His arm wrapped around her, cradling her close. Kikyo opened her lips, and slowly began to kiss him back. She had never imagined such feelings, such utter enjoyment...

He softly broke the gentle kiss, looking at Kikyo's beautific face. How dare he kiss a miko? How dare he taint her with himself, yet he didn't feel that he had done wrong. He felt so...good.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yea..."

"Thank you..."

He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her. They sat together watching the embers dance up to the sky. Hearing the children's laugh as thier music, using each other to keep from getting cold...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaede looked for her sister, trying to show her the new dance move she just created. She looked all around the bonfire, but she was no where to be seen. She looked up and down the vendors market, but she found no Kikyo. She put her hands on her hips and pouted, trying to figure out where Kikyo went. Fianlly she checked the hut, and noticed the adult sized bow and arrows were gone. _She must be out practicing!_

Kaede ran out to the practice fields, looking for her sister. She saw a figure out there, bent down like she was hurt. She ran over to the crouching figure, to make sure that no one was hurt. But instead of her sister, she found Kagome crying by a tree.

"Kagome!"

She looked up, wiping her wet eyes from crying.

"Hello Kaede," She gave a weak smile.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing...nothing. Just stupid girl stuff..."

"Hey I'm a girl, I can help!"

"I bet you can!"

Kaede smiled sweetly, and Kagome got up off the ground, trying to redeem herself in front of Kaede.

"Kagome, please don't cry anymore."

"Don't worrry Kaede, I won't."

"Hey, your carrying the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome noticed the jewel falling carelessly out of her sleeve. She silently thanked Kaede and pushed it back in.

"Yes, your sister gave it to me. She had other things to do tonight..."

"Like be with Inuyasha?"

Kagome was silent for a moment," Yes...liek be with Inuyasha."

"I think he likes you."

"No he likes Kikyo, not me."

"Well maybe he likes Kikyo, but I think he likes you more."

"Why is that?"

"He follows you more..."

Kagome looked at her questionately,"What was that?"

"When I follow you or Kikyo I notice alot of things you guys miss. Like Inuyasha following us, he's been doing it ever since before you got here Kagome. But I've noticed he's stopped coming by Kikyo so often and beign near you more."

"Couldn't it be that he's jsut playing tricks?"

"Nope, because when he watches you, his eyes grow hazy, and glaze over like he's in deep thought."

"Kaede, you're crazy..."

"So? I'm right."

Kagome shook her head and took Kaede's hand. They walked back to the village together, Kaede noticing Inuyasha was no where to be found tonight...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So Inuyasha a looker is he! Well, there ya go, Inu and Kik fluff like it says in the summer upper. Well, I am tired, 12.40 and past my beddy bed time!

Please review, if you don't...I'll...

Well you'll see... so don't see it and review!


	7. Chapter 7

chp 7

_Kikyo and Inuyasha, the perfect couple..._

_Kagome and Inuyasha, the completely worst couple ever in the history of time and space and everything in the universe!_

Kagome kicked the tree at her foot. She bit at her lip, looking at the sparkling pink jewel in her hand. She wished it would just disappear, then she wouldn't have to look after it. She shoved it carelessly in her sleeve pocket. She sighed, not believing that this was happening to her.

She walked up to Goshinboku, and rested against the trunk. Her arms rested in her knees, and her back pushed up against the rough old bark. She breathed in the scent of the forest, fresh from the nights rain. She sighed, the scent comforting in its own way. She looked down, watching the grass blow left with the breeze.

_Its so peaceful here, I wish my life was half as peaceful as this..._

She closed her eyes, letting the tranquility of the area overwhelm her hectic life. She let her senses flow over her, imagining what she dared not dream...

Inuyasha...

Howcould she deny she didn't like him, it was so painfully obvious. She dared to wish that she could feel for him, that she didn't have to give him up. How long had she been here...about a month, that seemed right. Already she had feeling for this crazy stubborn...gorgeous, powerful, amazing guy...

She shook her head, how stupid she was. Yet she didn't feel stupid, she felt...like it was so obviously gonna happen. Like since she's Kikyo's reincarnation, it was just meant to happen. How could she be so naive to think it wouldn't happen, that she wouldn't feel this way. She should have know that she would like him from the first flip her stomach did when she saw him. She should have know when her heart lurched for him at every second when he was around.

It was so damn obvious!

She knocked her head against the tree, whincing slightly from the scratching on her skull. But it was still nothing in comaprison to the pain in her heart, all the mixed up feeling she held. She breathed in a long, raspy breath and felt her throat grow a huge knot.

_Why does it have to be so painful, why do I have to feel so much anger towards no one. I want someone to be mad at, yet I see no one at fault..._

She shut her eyes, and twisted her head. She cracked the knot in her neck, and looked up through the leaves, seeing tiny bits of sky show through her roof of leaves. She cradled her head back into her knees, feeling soft tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her kimono sleeve, looking at the darkened cloth...

She shook her head, and let out a shattered sigh.

_Why do I have to feel like this, why?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha ran across the forest, feeling the soft dirt beneath his feet. He glided upwards, sprinting over the trees, flying towards the village. He gently traveled to the ground, and then jumped up again, soaring to heights one would never expect from him. But today he felt so lighthearted it made him feel like a thousand pounds of weight was lifted of him. He even smiled...which he never did...

But today was different, today he felt...good inside. He didn't know how to explain it, this bubbling feeling inside him...

But suddenly it plummited to the ground...when he saw Kagome...

At first he couldn't tell why it hurt so much to look at her, until he realized she was crying. His happiness shattered, along with his heart. He felt himself die when he saw her sad, and wanted more than anything to see her happy again. He wanted her to smile and laugh, be a bitch...but not be sad.

He glided down to the forest near the old tree she was on. He hid amongst the trees, listeining to her tears patter to the ground. He got a sinking feeling in his heart, one that torn through his soul. He got up, and walked towards her. She looked up, her tear-stained face more beautiful than he had ever realized.

"What do you want, go away."

"You're upset..."

"No shit..."

"Whats wrong..."

She blinked back more tears, not wanting to be around him,"Go away..."

But he sat down next to her, and looked at her,"I'm not leaving til you tell me whats wrong..."

She just looked at him, so angry at him right now she couldn't even speak. She turned with her back facing him, and tried to stop crying. She growled inwardly, frantically trying to calm down. She felt her face grow red with flush, and she pushed herself up off the tree roots. She stomped away, her miko robes trailing in the dirt...

"Kagome, don't leave..."

"No, just leave me alone!"

But he was a stubborn ass, and instead of leaving her alone, twisted around, pushed her back, and pinned her to the tree.

"TELL ME!"

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE!"

She tried to wriggle away from him, but his grasp was strong. She bit her lip, her tears flinging from her face onto his haori as she twisted her ehad from side to side. Finally she gave up, and just knelt her head down.

"Kagome..."

He lifted her head back up, so she could stare him in the eyes. But she couldn't, those golden eyes were too intense, too powerful...

"You are so awful..."

He leaned in towards her face, capturing her chin,"Am I really..."

She dared to look at him, at his beautiful...beautiful face...

But her lips suddenly didn't work, nor did her voice. All she could do was feel how hot it was, with his body pressed against her, how easy it would be to close the space between their lips, how simple it would be to do it...

"Inuyasha..."

"Am I really...that bad..."

"You know I don't feel that way...about you..."

She relished it, when he pressed his lips to hers, how easily she slipped into his trance. She sighed against his lips, attacking him as he attacked her. She felt his arm wrap around her back, not letting her fall weak at the knees. His soft lips, so warm and powerful...

She couldn't help but kiss back, with all she felt. She felt his hand travel to her neck, gently caresing it. He sighed into her mouth, and she tasted the sweet mist. She felt her whole body tremble before him, his kisses sending shocks and jolts all throughout her body. She felt her top come loose from all the wriggling and grabbing, but yet...she felt like she wanted it open...

And she felt his become open as well...

Her hands were idle til then, but she reached inside his haiori, feeling around his soft, muscular chest. She felt his powerful biceps, his pronounced stomach, everything that he had to offer...

"Kago...me..."

She immediately stopped, and took her lips away from his,"I'm sorry..."

"No..Kagome thats not..."

She silenced his lips with her finger, begging him not to say anything. She looked at his face, and couldn't decipher his emotions...

But she sure as hell knew hers...

"I've got to go..."

"No Kagome don't..."

"Let me go!"

She jolted out of his arms, too fast for him to react. She ran away, fast as her legs would take her. She couldn't face him ever again, ever...

Her mind was ablurried, and she couldn't figure out anything. She looked back as she ran, to see him still there, watching her run away...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Short chapter, BIG moment!

I agree, this is BIG BIG BIG! So BIG, I'll be making a picture of it! It'll be on my photobucket, and I'll let everyone know when its scanned and stuff. Well Yay! Wow, this was a hard chapter to write, yet it was easy..

It was hard because I didn't really want to write, but it was easy because I was having a fight with my boyfriend as it happened, and then he made me feel better, so this chapter shows all my ups and downs today.

Well anyway review if you dare!


	8. Chapter 8

chp 8 (Thank you everyone who reviewed, you made me feel so happy!)

Kikyo held her sister's hand, being pulled along a grass path towards the shooting area. Kaede was so excited, she was going to go practice with her big sister! Kikyo couldn't helo but feel happy as her sister's excitement lit up the pathway.

"Come on Kikyo!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Kikyo ran there, catching up to her sister. But when she came up to the opening to the area, she found Kagome sitting there, crying against a tree. She immediately ran over to her friend...

"Kagome what happened!"

She looked up, her eyes red from tears,"Nnothing..."

"What happened to you?'

"Really nothing, just a bit of a breakdown..."

Kikyo gazed at her with pitty,"You miss your family, don't you?"

Kagome realized that it was the perfect way out of this mess,"Yea, I miss my Mom..."

"Don't worry, it'll be ok," She gave a small smile, and helped Kagome to her feet. She gave a quick smile, and rubbed her face dry. She nodded weakly, and turned with Kikyo to watch Kaede practice. Her heart felt so broken, she didn't know how she accomplished faking it in front of Kikyo. She couldn't even bring herself to face Kikyo ever during the session, it hurt to much to know she betrayed her.

"Kagome, do you want to go wash up?"

"Yes, but I can I go by myself,I need some time to think..."

"Of course, in fact," She leaned Kagome in closer,"I'll even tell you where the HOT springs are."

She whispered the directions into Kagome's ears, and smiled. Kagome tried to smile back, but it was far too much for such a small thing. Kikyo immediately suspected something much more than homesickness was wrong. Kagome immediately hurried towards the village, rushing much faster than necessary.

_DAMN, damn damn damn damn damn damn!  
_

_0000 play Breathe no More By Evanescence for good mood setting0000000000000_

Her head filled with curses, as she jogged down the pathway back to the village. She hurridly grabbed the nearest bag, and filled it with her clothes and her toiletries. She grabbed a bow, and crammed as many arrows into a quiver as she could get. Then she looked around, until she found her stash of money she had earmed form doing chores around the village. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get her by for a few weeks.

_I can't stay here anymore, not with these feelings..._

She got all her things, and ran...

At first, she didn't run, merely jogged. But after she heard a few people call her name to ask where she was going she flat out ran. After a few minutes, the village was a minature version of what it once was. She had traveled about a mile uphill, and looked down at her tiny village. She let out an exasperated breath, and continued west of the village. She had run out of breath by then, and started walking at a slower pace. She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks, falling onto her blouse.

"Inuyasha...you damn baka!"

She grit her teeth together, and stomped her foot...

"Why did you have to even flirt with me, why couldn't you have just left me alone!"

She squeezed he eyes shut, trying not to let the tears fall through. She picked up her pace, running as far away as she could...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000end music00000000

Kikyo looked around for Kagome, trying to find her. She asked some of the nearby villagers, but no one had seen her leave.

_How strange..._

She went out to the forest, looking for Inuyasha, maybe he knew where she was. She traveled down the dirt pathway, looking for a flash of silver and red.

"INUYASHA!"

She called out his name, enjoying the way it bounced off her tounge. She called it out, pronouncing each syllable as if she would never hear it again.

"Kikyo!"

She looked up to see him coming down on top of her. She moved out of the way to give him landing room. He went up to her fast and took her shoulders,"Where's Kagome?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing..."

All the color drained from his face, and Kikyo looked at him, concern written all over her face.

"What happened to her," She demanded.

"I don't know! She ran away from me, and I was too stunned to catch her scent."

"Why were you stunned?"

"Thats not the important thing, we've got to find her. She's in huge danger."

"Why?"

"She's got the Shikon Jewel!"

Now it was Kikyo's turn to feel her blood run cold.

"Oh no..."

"Here, get on, we'll be able to find her faster," He leaned over, motioning for her to get on his back.

"Right!"

She jumped on,"Go to the village, I need my bow and arrows."

"Right."

Within a few minutes they were able to reach Kikyo's hut. But when they went inside most of the arrows and the extra bow were gone. Kikyo looked in Kagome and Kaede's room to find Kagome's clothes gone. Kikyo dashed out,"She's run away!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive..."

They looked at each other, the tension thick enough to cut through with a knife. Kikyo looked at him,"What did you do..."

He couldn't look her in the eye, but turned around and 'fehed',"Nothing..."

"You liar, tell me what you did!"

"Nothing, I did nothing..."

"Then why were you looking for her!"

He twisted around, to meet tear rimmed eyes. He held his breath, in an attempt to slow his heart rate down. Kikyo loked at him, her brown eyes bore deep into his soul, as is searching him for the truth...

"Why were you looking for her..."

"Because she...saw us together that night."

God he felt so awful, lieing to her. But what could he do? She'd hate him forever if he told her the truth. At least this way he could buy himself time, even though if she found out...the consequences would be dire...

"Why would she care? She was the one who helped me do that!"

"Why would she..."

"Because I..."

She trailed off, not empowered enough to finish her sentence.

"Because you..."

"Nothing forget it..."

She turned around, grabbing the 5 arrows she could find,"Lets go."

They left the conversation at that, and went to find Kagome. But right when they were about to bound away Kaede came up screaing for Kikyo,"Demons! Their coming!"

Kaede pointed towards a could of purple and black, coming towards them quickly.

"Oh no!"

"Kikyo, let me go find Kagome! You need to stay here and protect the villagers with a barrier."

"Yes...yes you're right."

She tooke Kaede's hand and ran with her to warn the other villagers. She looked back, watching Inuyasha bound away...

_But why didn't he stay here to fight with me?_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Kagome felt a dark sensation inside her, as if trying to warm her of something coming. She had gotten about 8 miles from the village, a good enough distance to walk from here. She entered a dense forest, a worn winding road curved through it, hopefully leading to the other side. She welcomed it, and entered the forest with no second thought. After about 3 minuted of walking, she felt rain droplets fall into her hair.

"Good, now my scent will wash away..."

She continued down the path, the wet rain refreshing to her in a dark way. But soon the rain came down in thick sheets, soaking her body. But she didn't mind, in fact she relished it. She put her arms up, and danced in the rain. Her wet hair matted to her face and back, sticking to her like glue.

"Kagome!"

She twisted around, seeing a red figure running towards her. She gasped and started running, trying to find someway to get away. She notched an arrow, and aimed it at him. When he finally reached her, she contined to aim it at him, as if daring him to try her.

"Put that down Kagome..."

"No! You leave me alone! Just leave me be!"

"Kagome please...what happen...I..."

"You're a player and a jerk, yea I know. Now leave me alone, now!"

She continued to aim the arrow, not even second guessing hitting him,"Go away..."

"You don't want that..."

"I do freaking to! God I told you to leave me alone earlier, and now look what you've gotten me into! What am I gonna tell Kikyo? How can I betray her, she's my best friend! How can I let a guy like you come between us?"

"Because you have feelings me!"

"I DO NOT 'HAVE FEELINGS' FOR ANYBODY! I don't love you, I don't even like you, I hate you!"

"You are a damn liar! You do like me, why else would you have acted the way you did?"

"So thats what it was, a test?"

The rain kept pouring, now with streaks of lighting, and rolls of thunder. Kagome still hadn't let her aim down, and it held steady...

"You bitch, you know you wanted me from the beginning!"

"I did not! You are a selfish, cheating, awful, annoying, hurtful, playing bastard! I hate you, I would love nothing more than to kill you right now!"

"THEN DO IT!"

His eyes were wide, staring at her...daring her to do it...

"Kill me, destroy me with all your hatred..."

She felt her steady aim weaken, and her arms became unsure of themselves. She felt her arrow fall to the ground, and hew bow came tumbling with it. She stood there, wet and cold in the rain, her clothes soaking wet, and her hair matted to her face. Yet she felt his glare still on her, as if still daring her...

"Leave me...now..."

"You can't run forever..."

"Well you can't chase me forever! Just leave me alone, go protect Kikyo! Go be with her, I know you want to! She's perfect for you, 100 percent! I'm the worst posible choice for you, ever! Now stop looking at me!"

"You have no idea, what you do to a man do you..."

She looked at him, not even fancying the idea that he come near her,"Get away from me! NOW!"

She bent down, and notched the arrow again. But Inuyasha jumped on the chance, and held her wrists,"You're NOT getting away from me!"

"I'm not in any of your interest! Just leave me alone!"

"I can't leave you alone, don't you get that!"

She felt her one hand being pressed against a tree, and her other hand being pressed on top of it. He used only one of his hands to pin her, which made her feel very weak. She glared at him, trying to kick him in the balls. But he caught her foot, and raised it up high until it hurt. She owwed and screamed until he let it go.

"You dirty bastard!"

"You skiny bitch!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"I hate you the most!"

"I hate you more than life itself!"

They continued to yell, scareaming at the top of their lungs. Inuyasha finally silenced her, by putting his hand over her mouth,"You are to shut up and listen for a second! Ok first off, you keep treating me liek an object for Kikyo, I'm a person I have feelings, second you are not one to tell me that you want me to leave, I know for a fact that you want more than anything for me to stay. And FINALLY, you are naive to think that I would ever leave you alone!"

She bit his hand, and he retracted his hand,"YOU! I never treated you like an object, I merely showed Kikyo how to woo you! Second I don't want you here, I want you gone, away, outta here! And third and formost, get the fuck away from me!"

She tried to release her arms, but it was a failed attempt, she was still pinned. He glowered at her,"You are a damn liar!"

"So are you!"

"Why is that?"

"Because you know you want me more than anything in the world! You don't hate me you're flat out, drop dead, obsessed with me!"

"Damn straight!"

He pressed his lips against hers, attacking her with all he held inside. She bit his lip, trying to get him away from him still. But he took her hardened breast in his hand, squeezing it in a way that made her weak at the knees. She sighed into his mouth, her breathing almost automatically staggard. He continued to kiss her wet lips, the rain water pouring in through the cracks. She felt him squeeze it once more, making her gasp into his mouth. He trailed down her wet neck, sending hot kisses down to her collar bone. He ripped down her shirt, exposing her breasts. She wouldn't lie to herself, this wasn't the first time she had done something like this. But the last time, it was so boring...

But when Inuyasha did it, he made it very interesting.

He sucked on the hardened nipple, sending electricity down her spine, making her pant. Then he grazed his fangs around the outside, gently, like a tickle. Then he sucked harder, making her pant harder than before. She felt herself grow warm and wet between her legs, as he continued on sucking her breasts.

"Inuyasha..."

He finally let go of her hands, and she collasped onto her bum. He knelt down quickly, attacking her lips with brute force. She ripped off his haiori, digging through his undershirt til she found the layer to rip away. It was discarded at was her shirt, and she rubbed her hands all over his wet, gleaming chest. He pulled her waist up to his, arching her back.

"Inuyasha...please stop..."

He did, and let her back fall the the ground. She gasped for breath from his kisses, and looked at him...

"Kagome... what...are we gonna do..."

"Go with your plan, you've already thought one up I assume..."

"Yea, you saw me and Kikyo kissing..."

"Ok. we'll go with ..that..."

She sat there, Inuyasha hovering over her, keeping her from the rain. She looked at him, trying to search out whether or not it was worth it to do this. To continue this...very sexy relationship with him...

What was going to happen now?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

yay! And Fyi for those of you who keep telling me to tell you who he's gonna choose and who's gonan get hurt, chill it! I never make your average stories, ever. Its not following that plot line, so you can stop asking. Besides...I still have two more characters to introduce thats gonna seal the deal!

Until then, toodles and review!


	9. Chapter 9

chp 9 (this goes out to EVERYONE who reviewed, you are my shinning stars!)

Inuyasha held Kagome as he swiped demons away with his bloody claws, sending a Blades of Blood attack whenever possible. She struggled against his grip, trying to break lose.

"Lemme go!"

"Hah, not a chance, you'd die out here!"

"NOW!"

She felt him drop her flat on her bum, and she glared at him. She ran over to her sack, and notched another arrow. She sent it straight into a demon, destroying it on impact. They continued to nick the demons, not causing any real damage, but just enough to get them out of the swarm alive.

"God..."

"I can't believe that swarm was so big,"Kagome stated as she checked her arrow count. She barely had half of her original count, she blew threw her lips...although it wasn't a real shocker.

"C'mon, lets get back to the village..."

She looked at him, feeling her heart go weak at the thought of Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, I was thinking..."

She looked at him, her eyes wide...

"Please just leave me here, forget what happened between us, everything. I could never do that behind Kikyo's back! She's like a sister to me. I could never let a crush come between us..."

She went through her sleeves, and pulled out the Shikon Jewel,"This is why she wants me back, so she knows the jewel is safe. Well... tell her I've got it under control, that she doesn't have to worry about it anymore."

"Kagome, what are you saying..."

"I'm leaving for good, what I said last night...I was caught up in the moment...I would NEVER do that to Kikyo."

"So thats it...what happened was meaningless! Is that how you really feel, or how you want to feel..."

"Its not your concern, and if you dare come looking for me...you will regret it."

She turned, and continued down the path. Her mind set was certain about this, that this was the only way to give her friend what she desired. The only way to set things right...

"Kagome come back here..."

"GO BACK TO KIKYO!"

She yelled it, her eyes full of fire,"Stop chasing after me. I mean it, just leave...me...alone."

She turned, and walked away, disappearing into the greenery. Inuyasha, he couldn't believe she left. After all that happened last night, she just acted oblivious to it, and just up and left. He bit his lip, tasting blood he bit so hard. He wipped his lip, flinging the blood on the ground.

"FINE!"

He glared at the spot she had one been in. He kicked dirt at it, and then jumped to the top of a tree, journeying back to the village. He felt angrer swell up inside him, how could she do that to him! How dare she do that, just up and leave. He didn't want her to go, he wanted her to stay...

No, he didn't care if she was there or not. Screw her, he couldn't believe he wasted his time on her. He sped away, trying to forget about everything. He growled at nothing, and hated everything. His soul course through with a burning sensation that just ate away at him.

"I won't forgve you, not after that..."

He glided away, hate filling his soul...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked down the solem path, her heart filled with nothing. She felt so...dead and emotionless. She couldn't do it, she couldn't hurt Kikyo, not for Inuyasha.

_I guess its a little slow to say it, but I know now...I love him..._

But thats exactly why she left. He deserved Kikyo, Kagome was just an outsider, someone who came into the picture and ruined everything they could have had. But she wouldn't let that happen, they deserved to be happy. They deserved each other. Kagome was just...a stupid teenage girl...

She continued to travel deeper into the dense forest, feeling the deep blue shadows of the forest become cold and lifeless. The leaves were no longer shinning from the sun, but rather brown from the lack of it. It was so dark now, she felt she would never see light again.

She rubbed her hands against her shoulders, trying to get rid of her goosebumps.

"This place, reminds me of..."

But she dared not speak the name, for she tried not to remember that day. She dared not speak of what she saw there, in that forest so long ago...

Yet she couldn't help but remember it...

_flashback_

_Kagome Higurashi, 7 years old. _

_Kagome ran through the forest, laughing as she looked for the the ball that had escaped her grasp. Her pigtails bounced, and her frilly dress bounced in rythm. She was going to be late for the party. Chiyo, was turning 8! She giggled excitedly, running away from her mother's cries to not go in the forest. _

_"Where's the ball!"_

_She ran, her little legs trying to run as far away as she could. She still hadn't found her ball! She finally caught up to it, holding it in her little hands. She turned around to fine a huge bug the size of a car in front of her. She gasped, the ball droping and rolling away._

_"AHH!"_

_She turned to run away, but tripped on a root, and fell to he knees. She saw the thing flying towards her, getting ready to eat her or something. She screamed, and stuck her hand out as if to say stop. _

_"Protect yourself...you can do it..."_

_She looked around for the voice, but saw nothing. But she saw the dead corpse of the animal lying in fron of her, smoking from some invisible attack. Her large eyes grew, and she stared at the steaming corpse, the smell of burnt flesh pungent in the air. _

_She looked around, trying to figure out what had happened..._

_But only felt a worn hand caress her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. She when opened them, there was nothing there but the wind..._

end flashback

She came to the conclusion that it was her miko powers that protected her. But who's hand was it...

Her mother had once told her a legend about the forest, that an spirit protected the forest. No one knew whether it was a man or a woman, but the spirit protected the innocent from the evil that dwelled inside.

But she wasn't stupid enough to belive that a kind spirit's hand was that rough and worn. They just didn't fit...

Or did they?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyo waited ont he edge of the village for Inuyasha, and hopefully Kagome. Her heart filled with worry for them. She couldn't bear to not know what was happening with them..

Finally, much to her relief, she saw a red figure up in the distance, bounding its way towards her. _Inuyasha..._

"Kikyo!"

He arrived only moments later. Kikyo caught his arm as he fell, trying to yank the information out of him,"Where's Kagome! Where's the Sacred Jewel!"

"I found her, but she took the jewel..."

"WHAT?"

"She said she had it under control, and that you won't need to worry about it anymore."

"But its not her desision to make. The jewel is my responsibility..."

"Kikyo she's giving you your life back, you should be grateful..."

She looked at him, her eyes brimmed with confusion,"What..."

"She took away the only thing you had that blocked you from being a normal person."

"But I,"But no more words came to mind. Kagome just freed her from a life of devotion to the Jewel. She just gave Kikyo the life she had dreamed of. She raised her hand to her lips, feeling such emotion course through her...she couldn't bare it...

"She did that...for me..."

She gasped a little, and felt her lips quiver. Tears spilled over her cheeks.She could finally live a life with him, she could love him as an ordinary woman. She could be with him, and have no second though about it...

Her dream had finally come true...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LOL did you guys really think Kagome was that dishonest, that she would cheat behind Kikyo's back with Inuyasha? Why does Kikyo trust her with the jewel, what if she was just using her? Because my dear friends, Kagome is her REINCARATION, of course she knows she wouldn't steal the jewel.

So, what cha think of the chapter, and of course its not over. If you think that...HAHAHAHAHA

Its just getting to the good part!

Thank you all who reviewed last chapter, I was like...wow!

So thank you again, and please review again so I can thank you again!


	10. Chapter 10

chp 10

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_.

Kagome looked around, her arrows almost gone, so many demons came after her. She tried to stay strong, stay liek her reflection...Kikyo. That's who she had to become, the perfect virgin priestess. She had to be her greatest enemy, her greatest fear.

She didn't want that in a million years...

_If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,   
I breathe no more. _

She felt her whole self die inside, she figured it would be best if she just didn't feel anymore. Maybe it would hurt less, if she just stopped loving, just stopped caring...

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better. _

How was she supposed to ever get over love though. How could she live with the fact that she would probably never see him again? How could her soul survive with knowing that she could have been loved, and she just gave it away...

_I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
_

She knew Kikyo would be happy, that she'd make him fall in love with her. She would live the life she deserved to lead, and Kagome had the heart to give it to her. She couldn't feel any anger, or revenge, or hatred...

She just felt...dead...

_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,   
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more_. - Evanescence: Breathe no More...

So she decided, that was how life was meant to be...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo smiled, and held his hand. They walked together down a long winding road. It bordered on a

river of crystal blue, shinning fish danced like jewels in the clear water. It made him think of how the light reflected in Kagome's hair, shinning with a thousand different colors against her raven black hair.

_Kagome..._

Even as he stood here with Kikyo's hand in his, with the chance of a life time to fall in love with a beautiful woman who loved him deeply, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl with the loud obnoxious mouth who still had a hold on his heart. How she challenged him, and put him in a position he had never been in before. How could he say good-bye to Kikyo though. She had always been his dearest friend, his best companion. How could he deny her happiness after all she had done for him.

But how could he deny Kagome the love he so desperately wanted to give her. He couldn't deny it anymore, that he loved her. He had loved her from the moment he had scared her when she first arrived. Whe he stared at her peculiar outfit, and watched her from a distance. How he so obviously tried to play hard to get and easy to get a the same time.

But Kikyo loved him to, and he did like her alot back. But she was so plain, and so predictable. She was kind though, and more loving and gentle than anyone besides his own mother. But even during battle, she never was anything but strong and brave. He wanted someone to protect, someone who needed him for more than just love.

Maybe it was how Kagome seemed so innocent, seemed so helpless...but also at the same time seemed so fiery and full of life. He never wanted to see anyone else touch her, ever harm her. He wanted to love her...

But she left him, she scorned him...

Yet he **still **wanted to love her...

He looked at Kikyo, her smile more radient than anything most men have or will ever see, but it was nothing in comparison to how Kagome wrinkled her nose at him when she was angry, or how her nostrils flared when she yelled. How unbelievabley child-like she was, yet how wise and knowledgeful she could be.

Compared to her Kikyo was no comparison. But how could he abandon Kikyo? She was still important to him, he couldn't just discard her like she was trash! But a lone part of his heart told him if he did, he could be with Kagome...

And he knew it was probably right...

"Inuyasha..."

He looked at Kikyo, his eyes glazed over in deep thought,"Yes..."

"Are you worried about Kagome too?"

He looked at her, worried that she could read his thoughts,"Yes I am..."

"I think we need to go find her..."

He shok his head,"Kagome can take care of herself, and the jewel, if thats what your worried about."

"No, I'm worried about her, one quiver of arrows only lasts so long..."

"And with the jewel, demons are coming after her left and right..."

"Exactly..."

She really did look worried, but Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to feel worried for her. She left by choice, they had no right to tell her what to do. Even if he wanted her back, he couldn't make himself go look for her. It needed to be her desison to come back, not his.

But that didn't mean he couldn't at least visit her...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked into a village, much like her own. She walked around, looking at the similarities...

Then she stated to notice the villagers looking at her strangly, as if she had done something magical. One of the women ran to the richest looking house, and then came out with an important looking man. Kagome looked at him, and he looked at her...

"Are ye truely a priestess," his eyes held a certain hopefulness she couldn't understand.

"Um, well yes and no..."

"What does ye know how to do..."

"I can do a few small spells and shoot sacred arrows."

"Will ye help us?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy, and nodded her head,"If its in my power, sure."

"We will supply you with enough arrows for the battle and for afterwards too, and you will be handsomly rewarded."

"Arrows and a reward," She thought about it, this could be a good buisness,"Ok I'll do what ever I can."

"Thank ye priestess! We are in your greatest debt..."

She bowed to him,"No the pleasure to help you, is all mine..."

He explained to her that a demon plagued the village, and that every night after sunset it would rampage through the village and destroy all the temples and surrounding buildings. He led her to a section of the village that was merely rubble now form the demon. She widened her eyes, her huge heart feeling so sorry for these people,"No charge is required, by the way."

"Please do not pitty us dear priestess, we are not unfortunate compared to some. We are not uncapable of paying ye, and insist on doing so..."

"But..."

"Please, let us show ye how grateful we are..."

"Ok..."

She felt bad on the inside, but these peope really wanted to pay her. And she did need the money...

_I guess this works out on all sides._

She waited on the end of the forest, near where the man had predicted the demon would strike next. Kagome sat down, and waited patiently for the demon. She knelt down beside a tree, dreaming of a certain hanyou...and their hot and dreamy night. How her body begged for him now, and she dared to dream about their night together.

How she loved him, how her heart ached with him not being here. She dared to want to be able to love him, to be his...

But how could she be, she'd given him up to Kikyo. She couldn't take the desision back now, besides he probably hated her guts now. After she just uped and left him, threatening him, and totally killing his heart...

How could he still want her? How could she still want him?

Suddenly she felt something dark and mysterious come this way, her senses were on high. She notched her arrow, holding it in front of her. She heard something coming this way, and she saw something running towards her in the distance. She aimed and shot the arrow, direct hit...

She ran to see her kill, finding a large snake demon with a dead twitching body. She heard the villagers cheer behind her, and she raised her eyebrow. Was this it...

The old man ran up to her again,"Thank ye priestess, your aim is head on..."

"Thank you, but was that really the demon?"

"Yes, it has plagues our village for many a years now."

She couldn't believe these people were really that helpless. She watched the man take a bag from behind his back,"This is your reward fine priestess."

She opened the bag to find at least 5000 yen! She looked at him,"I can't accept this much, I've done so little..."

"Please priestess, ye have done so much for this village by slaining that demon, it is a token of out deepest apprieciation."

She bowed,"Thank you..."'

After a proper faewell, he turned to walk away, her heart burning right now. She waved good-bye to the villagers, and returned her thoughts to Inuyasha...

_Inuyasha..._

Even if a demon was after her, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was so tired, so sleepy. She needed to rest before continueing on. She sat agaisnt the back of a tree, letting her tired body gain some much needed rest. She closed her eyes letting herself drift into an uneasy sleep...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Its a little short, and also kinda...boring...

But it was needed for Inuyasha's thoughts! Can't you see now what he wants!

Anyway thanks to all who reviewed!

Inuyasha Lover 813

InuGoddess715

inuyahsa1818

Siren Of Sorrow

StarSapphirex

Inu15Kags

ReviewerWriter

Yoshiko Furu

Number of hits: 60!

Awesome awesome awesome! Well I hope you are pelase with the chapter, and as always I'm working on the next one! Ok till next time

toodles!


	11. Chapter 11

chp 11

This was no place for Kagome to be all alone. This was for people who had love, and for people who had others to love back. She was in the Forest of Enchantment, where couples came to proclaim love, to be together, to find some secret crevice in the forest to claim each other. This place existed even in her time, for no one had the heart to cut it down. She dared to look around, half expecting Inuyasha to be here with Kikyo.

_This place is so pure, that those who come jsut to have sex can never find it. Only those who have pure love can, only those who believe may find it. _

She knew that this was stupid to come here. Just being able to find it didn't give her right to come in. The only thing it gave her right to do, was look at the barrier that protected it. This was one of the purest places ever created, and the magical thing was that it was created by love. Love wrapped a barrier around the forest, protecting it from harm, protecting it from evil.

Kagome looked around, the silver trees dark with shadows. This whole place was like another world, all glistening and beautiful. She looked around, watching the crytal blue waterfall spray a misty rainbow over the wet rocks. She took out a bottle, and filled it with the sweet cool water. She raised it to her lips, tasting the gentle waters, sweet from the sun and minerals.

She tilted her head, breathing in the scent of wood and sweat. As gross as it sounded, it was a smell that you would have to smell for yourself to understand as to why it was pleasing to the senses. It was both arousing and calming, setting a mood only capable of this forest.

_I wonder why the forest is like this, so perfect. Was it made for love, or made by love? Or maybe it was both, like the meeting point in between. _

She sighed, the forest making her believe Inuyasha would come carry her away, confessing his undying love the her. She gave a small chuckle, thinking about the ridiculousness of the idea. She began to think about Cinderella, how her prince came and swept her away form all the bad. She held herself, thinking about how funny Inuyasa would look with curly hair, a washed up outfit form the middle ages, and on a big white horse with curly white hair just like his. She laughed out loud, a smile coming to her face.

That was pretty funny, Inuyasha coming for her that is.

_I could never come back, not without a reason. Not even for..._

Would she come back for him, coule her heart really survive on its own? She needed to love, needed to be loved. She needed to know people loved her, that she had someone to fal back on if she missed a step in life. She wanted to be able to hold Inuyasha in that position, for her to be Romeo to her Juliet.

But could she ask that of him? Would he love her unconditionally, would he love her like she needed to be loved? Could he love her...

_Here I am thinking about being loved, when he has no interest in loving me. He's never shown anything more than a hard on crush. Thats all he feels for, and thats all I would expect him to ever feel for me. I'm one who loves, I'm not one who is loved. Even if I would die for him to love me, I'm nothing more than a reflection of Kikyo to him. Nothing more that something that he'll easily through away. I can expect him to ever love me, ever..._

She felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes, and when she blinked, they came spilling down. But she smiled, finally knowing that she could accept that. It made her happy, that she didn't have to hold onto a lost cause forever. Although she didn't doubt that even if she didn't have to, that she would.

She didn't want to let of of the unearthly beauty he held, the way his eyes shinned int he dark. The way hsi silver hair cascaded down his back with such amazing silkiness, and with such wholesome body. How his skin was so tan against the lightness of his unusual hair, how his ears twitched at sounds so low she couldn't hear them...

Oh God, she was obsessed. She was completely and utterly in love with him, and she gave him away. Was she set out to completely destroy herself with these thoughts. Did she regret it now that she saw how much it hurt to be without him? Was this being selfish, to want to change what she did?

She felt the tears fall free, and she rose. She wouldn't sit here and cry in a place of happiness. She gazed into the waters, just for a moment. She watched the sparkling oasis, dreaming of Inuyasha's sparkling silver hair. She felt her tears fall gently down her soft cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around herself. She trailed down the winding road that ran through the forest.

_This is stupid, why am I even here?_

She looked up through squinting eyes up at the canopy of the forest. White sunshine tore through, shining through leaves, and branches. She wanted to reach out, and be able to capture the light, hold it in her hand and cradle it forever. She wanted to be able to take a piece fo this forest with her forever. And she wanted to leave a piece of herself here as well. She reached to the nape of her neck, looking at the Shikon Jewel.

_What to do with you, you only bring misery. You can never give people what they desire, you only give power. Right, you're nothing but bad..._

She ripped the jewel from her neck, remembering Midoriko's story. Kikyo told her that the jewel was created from a demon and a priestess' souls. It crystalized, and became the Shikon Jewel. Kagome looked at it, wishing it to go away, wishing that it never existed in the first place.

"I hate this thing..."

She looked at it, refastening it to her neck.

"But I can't do anything about it..."

She almost dared herself to make a wish on it, almost dared herself to throw it away here. She almost dared herself to do alot of things, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't have the will to...

Suddenly she heard a branch snap, and she twisted around. Her eyes couldn't focus before someone hit something her neck, and she passed out completely...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke up, she was in a dark cave, lit only by the light from outside. Her head felt like it was just hit by a lawnmower, she put her fingers to her head,"Ow..."

She tried to figure out what was going on, but first she tried to figure out who the heck did this to her. She tried to find a moving figure, assuming that that would be her captor. She squinted her eyes, finding a moving black figure.

"HEY! Get over here, just what the hell do you think you're..."

But she saw familiar golden eyes staring at her, and saw a gleam of silver on him. _No..._

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me."

"You...are...horrible..."

"Am I? I know you've missed me..."

"And I asked to be knocked out and taken to a remote area wehre I have no clue where I am?"

"So you did miss me..."

_Crap..._"Uh...I never said that..."

"But you thought it,"His smile made her stomach do flips. Her breathing became harder, as she felt the mood of the forest begin to take effect. He squatted down, and looked at her reaching his hand to the side of her face. He stroked it, so gentle that she felt she might break at any moment.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yes, thanks to you..."

"Here," He handed her a bowl of green soup, she looked at him as if he as crazy,"Its for your head, my mother used to make it for me."

She looked at it, and took a sip. It tasted like grass and leaves, but she drank it anyway. She didn't feel immediate results, but after a few minutes her head stopped feeling the size of a basket ball. She looked at him, feeling her stomach begin to give just from his eyes.

"Kagome, can I tell you something?"

"Sure.."

"I think I love someone."

She felt her heart rise and drop at the same time,"I'm glad for you."

"But there's someone in the middle, someone who's still very dear to me, but I don't know how to tell the other person, because I think she might love me too," He looked at her for guidence.

"You should tell the person you love, that you love them. And as for the other person, you've go tot tell them the truth, because if her whole life was based on a lie...well thats no way to live."

"Ok," He pressed his lips agaisnt hers, with no warning what so ever. She was shocked, and couldn't bring herself to pull away. He wrapped his arm around her back, bringing her closer. She didn't know what was going on, and she stayed frozen. He ripped his lips away from her, and looked at her,"Kagome, I love you."

She looked at him, still in shock,"You...what..."

"Kagome I love you, I always want to love you. I need you more than I've ever needed anything before.I know why you left, because Kikyo was there first, that she deserves me. Well I am not an object to be given to someone. I am my own person, who wants to choose who he loves, and Kagome I want to be yours, if you will have me..."

"You...love...me..."

"More than life itself."

"Inuyasha, I love you too..."

He kissed her lips with a fury so passionate she couldn't help but fall under his spell. She sighed against his mouth, his lips comfortng in a way she couldn't begin to express. It was as if her heart had longed for him so long, that now that she finally had him, she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. She wanted to kiss him, and hold him, and tell him how much she loved him back. She wanted to shout to the world she was in love, and yet keep this amazing little miracale all to herself.

"Inu...yasha..."

"Yes..."

"May I... be... yours?"

He pulled away gently, looking at her with shinning golden eyes,"You want to be mine?"

"Yes, if you will have me..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, all I have to say is, its not over, and things are never as you expect. Kikyo...oh God, that's gonna be a tough one. But challenges are fun.

People who reviewed:

inuyasha1818

squeekers

inuyashalovingfan

Yoshiko Furu

Star Sapphirex

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou

ReviewerWriter

Siren Of Sorrow

InuGoddess715

number of hits: 54 (but the number usually goes up into the 150's somewhere...)

Ok review!


	12. Chapter 12

chp 12

Kikyo walked down the familiar path, to the cave that held Onigumo. He had been there for about 2 months now, never able to move, and never would be able. She gave him great pitty, and nursed him back to health best she could. But he still would never move from that spot.

She brought a container of hot thick soup for him, and more dressings for his wounds. She saw Kaede trailing behind her, kicking at the dirt,"Kaede what's wrong?"

"I don't like that man, sister. He's tainted with evil, and the things he says about you are...not right..."

"What did Onigumo say?"

"That he wants you for himself, and that he'd like to fuck you."

Kikyo's face because hard,"Kaede! You do not use such language!"

"What did I say?"

She looked at her innocent sister, and shook her head,"The F-word, don't ever use it. It is a horrible word to use."

"Ok, I won't use it."

She smiled, and Kikyo felt her stomach flip. Onigumo should not be teaching a child Kaede's age language like that. She worried that it might not be ethical to bring Kaede with her, yet she knew this was very good training for Kaede. _Learning to heal wounds as bad as these would be good for her, but is it worth the price of her innocence?_

She took Kaede's hand, and walked to the cave on the edge of the pathway. They entered, the air damp and musty. Kaede looked at the lump at the end of the cave, still black from his wounds. She inched towards there, Kikyo urging her on to go closer. She reached out, and knelt on the ground beside the lump of charred flesh

"Kikyo, what do I do?"

"Unwrap his left arm, and rewrap it with the dressings I've brought."

Kaede did as she was told, her face twisting into a squirm of apalledness from the wounds. The black charred flesh was surrounded by fresh pink flesh growing underneath. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she suck her tongue out. _EW!_

"Kaede are you all right?"

She looked at her sister, her face monotoned, not even noticing the smell or the nastiness,"I'm fine, its just a little overwhelming."

Kikyo looked down at Onigumo's bloodshot eyes. The man was unusually silent today, usually he was jittered with enthusiam to see her. But today he was silent, staring at Kikyo with hungry, wanting eyes. But Kikyo kept a straight face, not daring to look him in the eyes. Her mind was still foggy, still unsure of herself. She kept remembering Inuyasha, and her heart ached to no end...

"Kikyo, the dressings are done!"

She looked up, and Kaede has rebandaged the entire arm already,"Thats good Kaede, now why don't you feed him the soup."

"I'm not hungry,"The burnt man said gruffly.

But Kikyo just shook her head,"You need to regain your strength."

"I need it not.."

His gruff harsh voice cut through her, like he never wanted to get better. She put the soup back in the container, and told Kaede to come with her,"We're leaving..."

"Good bye, Lady Kikyo.."

She glanced back, feeling a twinge of hatred in his voice. He was so full of malice and evil, it made her stomach quesy to be around him. But she felt grave pitty for him, and tried to be her kindest towards him. Kaede glanced back, feeling the evil radiating off him,"Kikyo, I don't think that man deserves your kindness."

"Give him pitty, if anything. You needn't be kind, just pittiful to him."

"He's a bad man."

Kikyo shook her head,"What harm could he possibly do?"

Kaede looked at her, her eyes full of that childhood inner knowledge. Kikyo just dismissed it, knowing full well there was no way that Onigumo could ever harm her...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha watched Kikyo form a near by tree. Her sister followed behind her... no this was a horrible time to talk to her. He bit his lip, and jumped away. He glided from limb to limb gliding through the forest, and trailed them until Kaede was left in the hands of Master Hakuri. He watched the old man take the girl inside the little hut, and immediately went to begin her lessons for the day. Kikyo stayed for a moment, but left sooner than he expected. She exited the hut, and looked around for anybody.

"I know you've been following us. Who's there."

Inuyasha jumped down in front of her, and she didn't even flinch. She looked at him,"Where were you?"

"Thats not your concern."

"Fine..."

She looked at him, her cold eyes boring into him. She pressed her lips into a thin line, and started walking towards him,"You were doing something, weren't you."

"Its not you concern..."

"Maybe not, but I think I have a right to know..."

"You don't have any rights over me, at all. I am free to do as I wish, I am not owned by you. I'm not an object for your enjoyment!"

She glared at him, her once warm eyes now cold and hateful,"I may not own you, but we are tied together in a way no one can sever. I know you feel it, otherwise you wouldn't be so open with me. Can you not see that I care about you! I just want whats best for you!"

"You are not my mother, or my guardian. Let me make desisions for myself."

She turned away, not letting the sting of his words hurt her,"Fine, be a man and lets get over this repulsive argument."

"Fine," He spat it out at her. She turned, her eyes brimming with tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but a shot of light came at them. Inuyasha grabbed her, getting away from the destructive beams. He looked up, seeing a man in a baboon skin. He glared, who was this fool?

"Hmoh, your nose is sharo, isn't it?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Patience, Inuyasha. Patience..."

He pushed his arm out, and a dozen inscect demons came after them. Kikyo fired an arrow towards the baboon man, but he dodged it, and threw a tentacle towards her. But Inuyasha caught it just in time, and slashed it to pieces. He growled, and ran after the baboon man. But by the time he jumped up, his scent wasn't there. The demon inscects flew away, and Kikyo shot one last arrow, in an attempt to destroy them.

"What was that,"She stated.

He looked at her, thinking maybe it would be a good idea to stick around for a few days. He was sure that wasn't the last they would see of that demon. Reluctantly he followed Kikyo to her hut, sitting down on the bench near the window. He waited while Kikyo went into her room. He thought about Kagome, hoping she was ok...

He heard someone walking towards him, it was Kikyo. She had on a simple short kimono. Too short for his liking, but he could tell she wasn't trying to woo him...

Or at least he hoped she wasn't. She was above that, she used her mind to get what she wanted, not her body,"Kikyo, what are you wearing?"

"Inuyasha, its nearly nightfall. Why are you still here?"

"I cam to protect you, in case that demon came back."

She tilted her head slightly as she looked up, and smiled,"Thank you..."

"Yea well, I don't want anything to happen to you."

He looked at her, seeing the look in her glazed eyes. _Oh no..._

"You want to protect me,"She walked over to him, her eyes shining(there ya go mack) with something he didn't want to see in them. She walked up to him, making him back up against a wall,she said in a needy tone,"Why?"

"Because...you're my friend, my best friend..." He tried to chose his words carefully, trying not ot lead her on. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"I thought we were more than friends.."

She leaned in, and captured his lips. He froze, not making a single movement. She didn't seem to notice, and climbed on the bench he was on, sitting in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to coax him out of his frozen state. She licked his lips, her warm tongue feeling so good against his dry lips.

He tried to push her off, he knew this was wrong. But even after he struggled to get her off, she wouldn't budge. He twisted and turned away from her, but she seized his chin, looking him dead in the eyes,"You didn't struggle before, why now?"

"Because, I..." But she forced her lips on his open mouth. Even he couldn't resist her, and he felt himself begin to kiss back. _No! What about Kagome, what about her! She's waiting for you to come back to her, not let Kikyo seduce you!_

"Ki...Kik..yo"

She pulled her lips from his, and looked at him,"What?"

"This is wrong! This seems nothing like the Kikyo I know, whats wrong with you?"

She pressed her lips together, giving him a hardened stare,"I am not the Kikyo you knew before. I have been given a chance to be like a normal woman. I will not let the opportunity be seized from me by acting nobel and how everyone wants me to be! I want to be able to let my emotions control me, I don't want to push them back any more! I love you, can't you see that! I'm sick of hiding it from you, I'm sick of being something I'm not! Let me love you, if only for a moment..."

She gave him the sadest stare he had ever seen. He understood too, that was the worst part. He knew that she could never show her true colors, how had it was for her to be herself. But it wasn't right to Kagome, that he let her over take him. He had to be stronger than that, stronger than her emotions.

"Kikyo, I can't..."

"Why! Is it me, tell me if its me. I will do anything to win your heart, anything."

"You can't win it.."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE ITS NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!" He yelled it at her, shocking her,"I choose to whom I want to give my heart. Its not something that can be won. Its not like something you see in a store, that if you save up enough money you can buy. I don't love you..."

She looked like she was just stabbed through the heart. He looked at her,"Maybe in another lifetime, under different circumstances, I could fall in love with you. But not these..."

"You love Kagome don't you..." She said it with so much pain, that it even hurt him. The air in the room was cloudy with the pain that raidiated off her. She looked so utterly alone, sitting there...tears brimming in her eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't see it until now, how you acted around her. How you spied on her, and tried to hurt her so she would go away. How you scared her, and still protected her. How you so desperately wanted to find her when she went missing,"She looked at him,"You went looking for her again, didn't you..."

"Yes,"There was not point in lieing now...

"I knew it, long ago. When she first came here, I knew you would love her. It only worsened how I felt about you..."She looked at him, her eyes over flooding with tears. He wiped them away, and watched at she began to slip out of her position. She sat next to him on the bench, her arms wrapped around her knees,"So we'll never be together..."

"No, I'm sorry..."

She got off the bench, and walked away. She wrapped her arms around herself, letting the tears fall down her already tears stained cheeks,"I imagined how it would hurt, if I told you my feelings and you told me you loved her. But no matter how you prepare yourself, it hurts worse than any wound can sting. A broken heart is the worst pain, because it scars the soul,"She turned to look at him, trying to draw comfort from him.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry..." He was blubbering, but he hated to see her in so much pain. He reached out to her, and pulled her into his arms. He held her, as the priestess cried into his haiori. He stroked her hair lovingly, like a brother to a younger sister. He felt her body shudder from all her pain, and he held her tighter.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo, please understand. I care for you, I really do. I'm not going to pretend that none of this ever happened, I still want to be apart of your life. I want to be your friend, but I don't know how to be..."

She never answered, her throat to raw to even try. The hardest pain, is when you've stored up hope for so long, only to find out that you never could have what you dreamed of. For Kikyo, she wanted the hanyou, Inuyasha. In her heart, she always knew she would never have him, not after Kagome arrived. For the longest time, she though she would hate Kagome. She thought that she would kill her, and torture her for the pain she brought. But as she spent time in the hanyou's arms, she knew that she never would. Kagome was her best friend, above all. Nothing could ever change that. Maybe in another life she could hate her, but not this one.

"Inuyasha, thank you..."

"I'm here for you, you know..."

"I know..."

She felt her shattered heart fall to an eternity of pain. She wanted to die, it hurt so bad. But for once, she let the pain flow away. She didn't act strong, she cried like a little girl. She nuzzled her face against his chest, letting her tears soak it. She wanted to love him, yet knowing the truth was like a weight was lifted off her. But it didn't heal the damage doen to her, and nothing ever would.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Story still far from over, and I've introduced one of the last two characters (Onigumo and Naraku are the same person). Who can guess the final one? Anybody?

First person to answer correctly gets a cookie! yay for cookies!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Omg, I got...14 reviews... thats unheard of for me, so as an extra special treat for making me SSSOOOO happy, I promise to write an epilogue!

People who reviewed (special thanks!)

dragon482

inuyasha1818

squeekers

Siren Of Sorrow

Inuyasha Lover 813

Kagome Lover!

Yoshiko Furu

young kagome

ReviewerWriter

Inu15Kags

Star Sapphirex

InuGoddess715

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou

number of hits: 79!

Yay! I feel so special!

Hey If anyone is STILL READING please visit the following authors, they deserve great reviewers like you! Cagalli-Yula-Athha( She's a first time writer, and she deserves reviews!), Star Sapphirex (she's awesome, just all around awesome), and Sailor X (read her story Kagome and the Pirate Captain it was one of the stories that got me writing fanficiton, and it is ssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good!)

Ok, Review! Toodles!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sooooooooo sorry about the long update! FF wouldn't let me upload the file for like 5 days! I have been so frustrated with it, I sent in 2 tickets complaining. GRRR it made me soooooooooooooooooooooo mad! Ok, sorry once more, now on with the story

chp 13

Kagome sat beneath a silver tree, staring up through the bits of leaves, up into the deep blue sky. Her glossy brown eyes shined with something never present before, worry. Inuyasha should have been back before now, did something happen? Did he change his mind?

She prayed she was wrong, she wanted to believe that he would come back. She wanted to believe that with every fiber of her being...

But for some reason, she couldn't. She knew all too well, that Kikyo loved Inuyasha. Maybe he loved her too, maybe he just realized it. What if he did, what if she was left alone in this forest forever...

She sighed, then here she would wait for him. Nothing could make her leave this forest, nothing...

She looked around, thinking she heard a twig crack behind her. She whipped her head around, seeing something white off in the distance. She grabbed a bow, and her arrows, and walked towards it. She turned her head, so it was at an angle that seemed to show her curiosity.

"Who's there?"

She heard a chuckle, and clumsily notched an arrow. She heard scurring all around her, and a deep laugh echoing throughout the forest. That wasn't Inuyasha's laugh...

"Well, well, well, another miko. And you too are tied to that imbecile Inuyasha aren't you," She heard more rustling all around her. She twisted and turned, keeping her arrow notched. The wind seemed to shift all around her, and the world spun in place. The rustle of leaves and braches encircled her, creating a music of its own.

"I know you're there, stop hiding from me!"

A white figure jumped out at her, and she fired her arrow at it. She didn't hit it directly, rather blew a huge chunk of his shoulder off. She pouted and notched another arrow. She aimed it at the bounding figure, ripping off a section of his side. She gasped, _Still not dead!_

Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed her neck, lifting her off the ground, choking her ariway. Her hands clawed at the fist holding her neck, but the hands grip was stronger than Inuyasha's. She gasped for air, feeling her face turn purple.

"You are his lover, are you not?"

Her mouth was wide opened, tryng to suck in what little air she could.

"You deserve to die..."

He threw her against a tree, and she immediately wrapped her fingers around her neck, feeling where she knew blue bruises would be tomorrow morning. She sucked in as much air as she could, glaring at the man dressed in white fur. He pursued her, as she tried to run away. He spoke as he followed her, floating like a ghost.

"You are no where near the beauty of Kikyo though, I don't know why he chose you over her..."

She felt a rip in her heart, but she continued running. She picked up her bow and arrows, and tried to notch an arrow while still running. But of her usual clumsiness, she dropped the arrow. She grunted in frustration. She twisted her head to see if he was still after her, he was.

She finally notched another arrow, and aimed it at his chest. He reached up to stop it, but merely got his hand shot off by the blue flames of her arrow. The face of the mask looked at her, and she head a growl behind its snout. She saw a brown tentacle shoot out and go for her neck. She screamed, holding her bow up as some form of protection.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

She heard something slash through the tentacle, and curiosity made her peep through her hands. She looked at the chunks of flesh, seeing them steam on the ground in front of her. She looked up, seeing Inuyasha in front of her, along with Kikyo...

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She looked at Inuyasha, nodding. She continued to look at Naraku, notching another arrow towards him while he was stunned. He growled, and bounded away, his injuries far too explicit to continue battle.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"He calls himself Naraku. We don't know anymore than that..." Kikyo replied nonchalantly. Kagme looked over at Kikyo, and Kikyo caught her gaze. Kagome immediately looked away, not wanting to have to go through that with her yet. She felt her heart immediately feel guilty, and she couldn't bear to even look at Kikyo. Her stomach twisted into a thousand knots and tangles, refusing to come undone.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

She saw Inuyasha squatting in front of her, giving her a concerned eye. _How weird, _she thought, because she had never seen him concerned before now, ever. His eyes were shaped differently, more oval, and his brows were less harsh. It was a side that loosened up her knots, and made her feel a bit better.

"I'm fine, thanks..."

He helped her up, loosely keeping his arms around her as she stood. She shifted her gaze to Kikyo, who had turned away. _For the best, but why is she even here..._

As if reading her thoughts Inuyasha whispered to her,"She came because she felt the need to fight this demon, and to take the jewel back. She also wanted to make sure you were ok..."

Kagome felt the last sentence cut through her heart, that she had cared enough to come. Her body warmed up, that even though she had hurt her best friend, Kikyo had still cared enough to see her through. She stared at Kikyo with wide eyes, tears collecting on the rims of her eyelashes.

Her heart was so mixed up, a million feelings ecumulated in her heart. She wanted to hate Kikyo, because it would be easier to hate her than to try to work things out. She wanted to love her, because this was one of the purest acts of frisndship someone could do. But she also wanted to act selfish and steal Inuyasha away, but how could she? Kikyo was as much as a friend to Inuyasha as she was to Kagome.

A thousand thoughts went through her head, all of them sounding selfish and hateful. She hated being that way, and decided that no matter what, she would make this work with Kikyo and Inuyasha...

She hoped...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha sat 'round the campfire. A perfect triangle, three corners represented by the tragic cost of love. Kikyo sat alone, representing tragedy. Kagome sat alone, representing loss. Inuyasha sat alone representing

hatred. When separated into pairs, they were happy and content. But as always with love, when all the pieces are put together, a world of pain is rediscovered.

Kikyow as the first to up and leave,"I need to leave, I must return to the village."

She walked to Kagome, and looked her deep in the eyes,"I wish you happiness..."

Without another world, she left. Kagome felt her pain, how it must feel to be in the same room as her and Inuyasha. She felt Inuyasha's hand wrap around her as soon as Kikyo left, and twisted her around to face him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

She looked at him, her face a mass of confusion,"What are you talking about?"

"Fighting that demon by yourself, not even thinking about running when you saw it go through that barrier! Do you know what the would signify! He is dangerous, extrememly dangerous, and I'm not gonna fogive you for putting yourself in such harm!"

"What! Excuse me, all I did was see a demon coming for me, so I shot at it. I'm sorry that offends you so much!"

"YOU ALMOST DIED!"

He pulled her into his arms, not caring that she struggled against him,"If I had been a second later, you would have died. If I hadn't been running to find you, you would be dead. Do you know how that frightens me, to think that if I hadn't been in a rush, that you would have died!"

He held her tighter,"It was the scariest thing in the world to me..."

A shock of realization hit her hard. Her blood ran cold, and she felt tears weld up in her eyes. She hadn't thought about dieing, or how close she had come to dieing. It scared her too, to think that she could have lost him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder, his words having their desired effect on her.

"Kagome, please don't ever let that happen again."

"I'll try..."

She never wanted Inuyasha to let go, ever. She wanted his warm arms around her forever, protecting her, loving her. She felt his breath tickle her back, sending warm chills through her crying body. It was a sensation of hapiness, one she never wanted to let go of.

Her body trembled, and Inuyasha warmed her with his body. He kissed her head, breathing in her scent, wanting more than anything to protect her from everything that could harm her. He closed his eyes, letting his senses be overcome with her. He held her closer, as if to say "I will never let you go".

"I love you Kagome, don't ever forget that."

She nodded her head, and nuzzled closer to him,"I love you too..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku trailed the priestess, Kikyo. If he could play this right, he might be able to capture her heart. He laughed, enjoying this power, enjoying his position. He could easily capture her heart, easily gain control over her. He could kill her too, which would be pleasureable.

_But would I allow myself too. The last time I couldn't bring myself to kill the look-a-like Kikyo. _

He silently cursed his heart, for having human traces still left. How he dispised Onigumo for loving, and yet still had to praise him for it. If it wasn't for his greed for the priestess, then Naraku never would have been created. He wouldn't exist, but that didn't mean that he hated the weakness in him that was human. It gave him feelings, and needs. It made him nearly be compassionate, except for the fact that Onigumo was a devious bandit.

If it wasn;t for that fact, Naraku might have actually had a "heart". He chuckled at his little joke, getting a crack out of his dark sense of humor. His body shook, as he tried to keep quiet behind the priestess. he silently creeped along, too quiet for even the priestess to sense.

Or so he thought...

"Who are you, and why do you follow me..."

She twisted around, but Naraku had already concealed himself. She looked at him, her face consumed with an inner pain he couldn't wait to toy with.

"Inu...Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Kikyo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you had to go through that. But I realized something..."

Naraku could hear her heart pound, hear her blood rush. He loved her fear, her anxioty. He loved how she trembled form her emotions. He relished every second of her pain. Her eyes were dilating, and her hand came up to her heart,"And what was that..."

He wanted to smile, but he had ot play the part. He looked up into her eyes, watching how they were tearing at the rims. He took a deep breath, and then spoke the words with a hazy poison,"I love you."

He pushed her forcefully against his chest, and squeezed her. He was sure she couldn't breathe, because her heart was slowing down instead of accelerating. He loosened his grip, so he could enjoy her pain...

"But Kikyo...How can I love you, if you have the Shikon Jewel..."

He couldn't see it, but her was sure that she was in shock now,"I...I don't know..."

She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his haiori. He kissed the top of her head, almost daring himself to kill her now. He felt the duplicate claws of that hanyou on his hands, why not use them. It might even be fun. _No, I must use this priestess to my greatest advatage. If she truely loves this hanyou, she will do what he asks without any questions. _

"Kikyo..." He said it lovingly, but behind the perfectly replicated voice, there was a world of hatred waiting for the unsuspected miko. He would use her, all of her. He would save the Shikon Jewel for later. Now...it was his time to test himself and his skills.

_This will be fun..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku is such a fun character to portray. I love it, he's so evil! MUA HAHAHAHAHAHA! But poor Kikyo...

People who reviewed:

Inuyasha fan

young kagome

inuyasha1818

squeekers

Kagome Lover!

Siren Of Sorrow

Reviewer Writer

Yoshiko Furu

Star Sapphirex

MoonPrincessKikia

Mystical Hanyou

dragon482

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou

InuGoddess715

inuyashalovingfan

Inu15kags

number of hits(as of right now): 106!

YAYAYAYA I feel so super special! 16 REVIEWS! Ok everybody gets a cookie! Wow, thats makes me so happy! i can't wait to get the next chapter up, and I'm sorry this ones so short. Next tuesday I'll be leaving for Cali its my Great Grandpa's 90th birthday and I'm gonna go see him! And I'll be gone for around...10 or something like that days. So I'll try to update another chapter or two before then.

Anyway thank you ALL for the reviews, it means alot to me.

toodles!


	14. Chapter 14

chp 14

Inuyasha ran across the forest floor, the soft silver leaves cushioning his sore feet. Kagome was asleep at his back, her warm body pressed up against him gave him a sense of reason. Her soft raven hair floated in the wind, whipping around as they skidded to a stop. He immediately felt her begin to stur, and gently moved her into his open arms. She looked up at him, her brown eyes crusty at the rims, but still amazing in retrospect. She gave a small smile,"Morning..."

Inuyasha smiled, putting her down so she could stand up. She wobbled a bit, but he caught her arm. She rubbed her eyes, her mouth going into a big "O". She knelt her head on his shoulder, not wanting to wake up yet,"Coffee...need coffee..."

"What?"

"Nothing... where are we...why was I on your back?"

He chuckled,"Spur of the moment desison. You were already asleep though, I just brought you along."

"Why..." She was glaring daggars at him,"I could have slept..."

He got an annoyed look on his face," 'Cause I felt like it!"

"Don't yell!" She clasped her hands to her ears,"Too early!"

"What ever, you can walk now..."

He started off down another path, leaving Kagome stil rubbing away at her eyes,"Inuyasha," she whined," Don't leave me...alone..."

He turned around,"What the hell not?"

She couldn't think of a good answer, so she stayed silent, just looking at him, a pouty sad look on her face. She slightly protruded her bottom lip, and put her hands together. He curled his lower lip, and moaned," Dammit..."

He walked over and she smiled,"Thank you..."

"Yea yea..."

He knelt down, letting Kagome climb aboard his back. Once he had his hands securely on her thighs, the jumped up, heading towards the way Kikyo went. He didn't want to upset Kagome, not right when she woke up...

But something was going on, he smelt something so familiar he knew he should recognize it. He followed the scent, being able to taste the air through his senses. He smelt something that smelled like poison, but not quite so powerful. He worried for Kikyo, knowing that she was with whom ever that scent was. He trailed a little faster than before, as the scent began to thicken in the air.

"Inuyasha.."

He felt Kagome stur on his back,"What?"

"Do you feel that?"

He stopped realizing the stench in the air. He could feel the presense of a thousand demons near by, and also feel the pureness of Kikyo.

The next moments were in slow motion...

He saw an arrow speeding towards him, he was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the screech...

But Kagome had...

She used her legs to push off his back, succeeding in pushing him to the ground. A split second later, he heard the satisfied thump of an arrow going through a warm, soft body, shooting through her bones, tearing away at her flesh. He looked up, seeing the arrow embedded only inches from her heart, watching the shock on Kagome's face, her eyes were wide opened in pain, her mouth was opened, lips trembling...

She let out a startled sigh, and cried out in pain...

He watched her face die, watched as her lids closed. Her lips went back together, and her head fell to her chest. Her outstretched arm fell to her side, and her breath whisered away...

He bounced up, trying to take the arrow out of her shoulder, but it would not allow him to touch it. It ate away at his hand, trying to purify it. He seized it back, watching in horror as he realized Kagome was dieing...

He seized her face, begging her to come back to him. He rapidly shook her head, trying to joggle her back to life.

But she wouldn't wake up...

His eyes became wet with tears, not believing this was happening. His whole body went numb, his blood ran cold... everything seemed to stop in place. The color washed away from her cheeks, leaving her rosy cheeks pale, her lips a dry pink, and her eyelids purple. His breath came in heavy pants, and he squandered for breath.

He leaned against her chest, listening, praying...

And heard a soft heart beat...

His whole body rejoyced, realizing she was in slumber, not death. But it was only joy in retrospect to the fact he thoguht she was dead. When would she wake up, would she wake up?

Suddenly he realized the arrow was the thing keeping her asleep. And he could not remove it, he knew only a miko could...

And he had a bad feeling that the only miko he knew, was the one who shot her in the first place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyo walked down an unfamiliar walkway, confused. Where had she been just a few moments ago, she remembered Inuyasha being with her, then suddenly she couldn't remember what happened next. She looked around, seeing Inuyasha behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was there. She walked next to him, feeling his claws graze her arms.

"Kikyo..."

She looked up at him,"Yes..."

His eyes gleamed, almost like they held a secret. She felt his hands wrap tightly around her arms, pulling her closer to him. She thumped against his chest, feeling her body echo in pain. _He just doesn't know his own strength..._

She nuzzled her face against his chest, trying to feel the warmth. She sighed, trying to be happy. She should be grateful, that she had him. She felt his arms lift her up, seizing her lips effortlessly. She immediately closed her eyes, trying to feel the passion behind his lips. She begged for him to kiss her like he meant it, like he loved her

His lips ripped apart from hers, growling. He took her by the waist and began to run, toggling her behind. She felt his rock hard arms beat against her as she bounced in his grasp. She grimaced, her stomach being rubbed red. She tried to tell him to stop, but for some reason her words didn't reach him.

"Inuyasha! Stop, let me down!"

"Shut up!"

She was shocked at his words, had he ever been that harsh towards her? She twisted and turned, trying to make his arm open. She felt his speed quicken, and she painfully slipped out of his now loosened grasp. She fell to the ground, dirt staining her clothes. She bit her lip as pain filled her side. She groaned, and rolled onto her back...

"You idiot! What the hell are you thinking!" He hissed. He landed on the ground next to her, and ripped her up out of the dirt. She smarted as he pressed his rock hard arm against her sore rib cage. She felt tears squeeze out of her tightly shut eyes, it hurt so badly.

"Stop crying! Suck it up, you ARE a miko..."

_Yes, I am a miko. I do need to regain myself, I do need to..._

But it only made the tears roll faster, swifter than before. Her pain was now creeping into her heart, making her throat swell up and choke out her tears. Her heart beat faster, as he bounded away. Was this how she imagined it, was this what it was like to be happy? She thought Inuyasha was supposed to make her happy. This isn't anything like she had imagined it, nothing at all like her dreams...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha followed Kikyo's scent, fury pumping through his veins. That bitch, how could she betray Kagome like that! How could she try to rip them apart like that. He wanted to tear her apart, he wanted to get more furious than he ever had before. He wanted to be angry, and he wanted his blood to boil. He wanted his heart to race, and his head to pound so hard he couldn't think...

But all he felt was the icy cold feeling running through his veins, the emptiness he felt. He wasn't complete without her, he wasn't alive without her. Why did she protect him, why didn't she just run away...

He stopped running, his body too distressed to grow angry. He fell the the ground, barely catching himself as he fell. His body filled with pain, and his throat squeezed his wind pipe. He couldn't breathe, and the tears were choked forcefully out of him. How could she leave him, why did she leave him alone again.

The pain that consumed him ate away at his soul, guilt, depression. Of course Kikyo was there, rubbing salt into the wounds. She constantly smiled in his thoughts, smiling as she shot an arrow, smiling as Kagome's bones were shattered from the arrow's tip, smiling at she drifted into a dead-like sleep. His hand clenched into a fist agaisn the ground, his claws leaving trenches wehre they dragged across the ground.

His voice was heavy, airy, as he spoke the solem word his body craved more than anything,"Kagome..." It was like a chant for him. It gave him power, gave him strength. He craved her, he desired her, that perfect woman...

Her raven hair, her dark brown eyes, her full rosy lips, her soft flushed cheeks. How warm she was...

And then to see her pale and dead, transforming right before his eyes. It tore him aparat, changed him into someone cold, someone hurt. All the good in his life seemed to disappear into a personal hell. He felt all his pain he had supressed until now choke out in shattered cries. He cried out to God, cried out to Him, blaming Him for this pain.

But he knew better, this wasn't His fault...

He bit his lip, and cried stinging tears that bled like drops of blood. He promised to never cry again, yet how could he stop them from flowing? His whole body cried, not just his eyes. He shook with no effort, and hiccuped from deep within. He hated it, he just wanted the pain to go away. And there was only one person who could do that job...

Unforetunately, she wasn't here right now...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the long update, cali...

Um, not much to say cept...

I GOT A CAR!

Holy crap, its not even my birthday! my dad and me drove all the way up to nashville to get it too! Its so cool, BMW 320!

Yes!

people who reviewed:

inuyasha1818

Kagome Lover!

Miara Rigawa

dragon482

squeekers

Star Sapphirex

Inuyasha Lover 813

inuyashalovingfan

Cold Kikyo

ReviewerWriter

InuGoddess715

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou

Inu15kags

Yoshiko Furu

Siren Of Sorrow

number of hits (as of right now): 99

Totally awesome, and thanks guys for being patient with me! I know it's a long update, but its not my fault, honestly. I had to go to California for my Great Grandpa's 90th birthday! It was awesome! Ok thanks agains guys, and please REVIEW!

Toodles!


	15. Chapter 15

chp 15

Inuyasha felt his heart pound, then stop...

Pound...then stop...

It hurt to beat, hurt to have that sensation. His soul was tortured with every second of the sensation, which only worsened as it continued. He didn't know where he was going, what direction he traveled, or even where it lead...

He just had to get away...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku smiled, watching the priestess fall under a spell so easily. Her powers were rapidly declining each day she spent with him, and she didn't even realize it. He sucked them up, growing stronger, more powerful...

But he still needed her alive, she couldn't die yet...

He left just a little bit left, just enough to finish this last task. Her eyes were red, completely consumed by his powers. He smiled, and whispered in her ear,"Get the jewel from Kagome's body. Then unpin the arrow, and leave her to find me..."

She nodded, the movement slow and fluid. Her face was blank, dead...

She turned, and walked towards the forest, the barrier non existant around her. Naraku smiled, his plan working better than expected. His switched his vision to Kikyo's eyes, so he could have a front row seat to the action. His vision blackened for a second, and finally he saw a crisp, silver forest ...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sounds of the forest echoed in his ears, the little fuzzy animals scurried about, finding little crevices to hide away in. They sensed something, something bad...

Inuyasha jumped ot the safety of a tree, watching...waiting for the evil to reveal itself. Time seemed to trickle by. As impatient as he was, he wouldn't let him get the best of him. He was determined to wait, for this evil was something that would defeat him if he wasn't careful.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him. He became still as stone, as the soft taping of sandals came nearer and nearer. After a moments waiting, the figure was revealed as a priestess, with a blank face, and cold dead eyes...

Kikyo...

He had to force himself to not gasp, for her appearance shocked him. Her eyes used to be warm, not dead. Her skin was always creamy white, but also had a rosy quality. But now her skin was almost gray, and seemed to be translucent. Her movements were fluid, but not smooth and well though out. They were slow, but not graceful, unlike her former self. Even her smell was different, instead of a fresh flower smell, it smelt like wet soil.

He watched with sad eyes, for he had always hed her in high respect. He thought she was stronger than that. Maybe she was, maybe something had happened...

Like her lack of spiritual energy...

Now that he thought about it, she didn't have anything even close to usual. She usually brimmed over with it, now it seemed there was only be a drop left in her. What happened to her?

He watched her head down a pathway dear to him, something that lead straight to his heart. She walked towards Kagome..

His heart stopped, as he realized that that wasn't Kikyo, at least..not her mind. It took him a second, but no mistake about it, she was possessed. His body wouldn't even react at first, and he stood frozen. But when it did react he sped like a bullet towards Kagome. _No! How could I be so stupid!_

His anger flared inside him, eating away at his sadness. He was so ready to have that pain gone, that it almost seemed to be a pleasure to feel angry. His fangs clenched, and he growled as he ran...

Straight into a barrier...

At first he didn't even notice had stopped running, until his whole face felt numb. He realize he had been smacked back, and hit the ground flat on his bum. He rubbed his face, his palm stinging his raw face. At first he sat stupidly on the ground, wondering what the hell just happened. Then of course, relaization hit him like a tree trunk. He bounced right back up, and pounded on the barrier with his fists, trying to scratch away at it.

"NO! FUCKING DAMN BITCH..."

The swearing continued as he continued to fail at breaking the barrier...

"KAGOME!" He cried out, with all his heart, all his soul...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The priestess drifted up to her body, that copy. She reached out, and searched her sleeves for the Jewel. She finally made contact with something hard and round. She slipped her hand into the pocket, and pulled out a shining pink jewel...

And then something happened, no one expected.

The jewel began to burn Kikyo's hand, so much that she dropped it. It fell, almost in slow motion, just so who ever watching could savor the moment. It bounced a little as it hit the ground, only adding to the dramatic effect. It began to emit a white light, that encircled Kagome. The power dissolved the arrow, releasing her from the prisons of the tree. It lifted her up, the rainbow of colors creating a cocoon around her body. Her hair fanned around her, whisping and waving around.

Her soul began to release itself from her body, encircling her, lifting her up as it slowly raised above the ground. She didn't make a sound, her face never made a move. At first, they thought her dead, second they thought her soul was trying to mold with the jewel...

But the reason became very clear now, once Kikyo became affected...

Her soul was trying to purify Naraku's evil in Kikyo...

With them sharing the same soul, it was now quite odd that they survived together without this happening already. Kagome's soul was Kikyo's soul, of course it would protect a body it once knew. The lights lifted them up, along with the jewel.

Three souls, three stories, but in that moment they became one. The jewel split in half, releasing a white orb out of it's containment. A sullen cry was heard, but it was not a cry of pain, it was a cry of freedom. A battle cry of sorts, to shout out that she had won. Another soul cried out, a purple soul seeped with evil. It cried out a cry to frighten, to warn that it was not defeated, that in death it would seek revenge .But with Kagome's soul all around them, the evil within the jewel was purified. Midoriko's soul at long last was freed from the jewel...

The lights began to fade, and Kagome and Kikyo drifted down the the ground. A white hand touched Kagome's dead cheek, for her soul was spent. She would not awaken, she would not ever return to this life...

He saw it all, all of the events taken place. He watched as the ghost touched her cheek lovingly, and watched as Kikyo got up to survey her surroundings. She didn't know what had happened...

But he did...

He didn't want it to be true, he wouldn't accept it. She wasn't dead...not her...

He ran over to her, picking her up tenderly. Her once rosy cheeks were pale now, her soft lips a pale gray-pink. His lips trembled at the sight, his heart pounded in his chest. Pain swallowed him up, as he held her body, held his dead love. His throat tightened up, and his long forgotten memories of tears resurfaced. He pressed her face to his shoulder, cradling her body, crying like a madman..

"You have one wish, good sir..."

He looked up to see the white ghost still there, watching him cry at his dead lover..

"One wish I will grant to you, but I'm sorry to say, that I cannot bring her back..."

He looked at her,"I'll do anything, this is my fault..all my fault..."

He couldn't find it in himself to yell at the ghost, he barely found the strength to blame himself. She was gone, and he had no hope of getting her back..

"Love is more powerful than the jewel. Much more powerful.."

He looked at her, then back at Kagome. Inner knowledge, instinct, what ever you want to call it, he knew that this is what he had to do...

"I can revive her...but there is something you must sacrifice for her life to be restored..."

He understood what she meant by that...

"I wish for her to return to her time, alive and well.."

He walked up to the ghost, kneeling on one knee,"Take what you need..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke up, her heart beating slowly in her chest. She blinked, feeling as if she just had a magnificent dream she could not recall. She yawned, and got up, walking towards the kitchen,"Morning Mama..."

She smiled,"Hello dear, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, normal I guess.."

"Thats good, come sit down! I've made bacon, eggs, sausage, all your favorites..."

Kagome smiled, sitting down at the kitchen table. She went to pull her chair out, and the top hit her in the chest. Well actually it pressed something againsther chest...

She reached in her pajama's, and found a pink orb tied around her neck. She blinked, wondering where it came from...

When she looked at it, it resurfaced her mind. She remembered it being around her neck, remembered the feel of orb pressed against her. She couldn't figure out her ties to the orb, or why she rememered it so vividly...

"Eggs honey?"

She looked up, seeing her mother with a frying pan filled with golden fluffy eggs. Kagome snapped back to reality,"Yes please..."

Her mother gave her a hearty scoop of eggs, and Kagome grabbed some bacon off a plate,"Where's Souta?"

"Oh he's at a friends house, remember?"

_No...I don't remember_,"Oh yeh, silly me..."

She took a drink of her orange juice, the taste akward to her. It was like she hadn't had it in ages, it was refreshing in a way. She began to taste her breakfast, almost thinking she would taste fish or something. She was confused, very confused...

"So Kagome what are you going to do today," He grandfather said as he walked into the breakfast room.

"Morning Grandpa, um I don't know..."

"Could you do me a favor?"

She smiled,"Of course."

"I need someone to go water my flowers by the forest's edge. I'd do it myself, but I have to drive your mother to the dentist.."

_Mom's going to the dentist?_" Um..sure no problem!"

Her grandpa turned to her mother,"Now if you had taken the charm I gave you to ward off evil, you might not have gotten that tooth ache!"

Her mother laughed,"Oh father..."

Kagome felt akward, at her family table. She seemed, misplaced here. She'd never felt that before...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tee hee...there's still more...plus i promised an epilogue right?

people who reviewed:

Ichiru-GoLuckHanyou

Miara Rigawa

inuyasha1818

sango mumbo bum

Yoshiko Furu

InuGoddess715

inuyashalovingfan

ReviwerWriter

Star Sapphirex

Inuyasha Lover813

Shiruba Anrui

Cold Kikyo

Siren Of Sorrow

Inu15Kags

number of hits as of right now: 90

Awesome, totally awesome. And if anyone's confused, I'll answer any questions I won't answer in the next chapter. So anyway..

Kikyo did shoot Kagome, but through Naraku's manipulation. So techincally he borrowed Kikyo's body and shot Kagome, but you know, I'll answer that in better detail soon...

Also, I have updated my photobucket, and I have a picture of Kagome with the souls all around her and stuff. And also a picture of Midori is in my Silver Scar thing. And for those who don't know, my photobucket link is in my profile. So yea, if you want visual, there ya go!

Please review!

toodles!


	16. Chapter 16

chp 16

Kagome Higurashi age 16 years old, her birthday the next day. She sighed, not joyous of the coming of age she would be at. She didn't know what she wanted for her birthday, though her mother kept pressing the issue. It had been a month now, since that day when she woke up with a strange feeling of loss. Her memories were almost absent of the past 4 months, she hardly remembered a thing. But that was not the oddest part of it all...

Underneath all these fleeting memories, dreams occured. Dreams of a beautiful silver place, where she hadn't a care in the world. She dreamt of a handsome savoir, who carried her to far away places, bounding high into the sky. She rememered smiling, almost being able to feel that cold air whiping against her face. She remembered a river of silver hair, flowing from her savior's head...

Silky soft, run your fingers through it silver hair...

She could almost feel it...

She felt so...real in those dreams. Like she wasn't in her own reality right now. Everything seemed fuzzy and unclear, like this was the dream, and the silver place wasn't. She smirked, and shook her head. She knew better than to think that this was a dream, besides she could feel her shoulder in pain right now, and dreams weren't supposed to have pain...

She was going to the doctor today, because her left shoulder had been hurting continuously for the past month now. She gritted her teeth, waiting for the bell to sound so she could escape her prison. She chewed at her bottom lip, tapping her pencil impatiently on the wooden desk in front of her. Her eyes darted back and forth from the clock, as the pain worsened.

Suddenly she felt someone tap her pained shoulder, she yipped in pain. She looked behind her, seeing Eri passing her a note. She groaned in pain, praying the teacher hadn't noticed. Thankfully, she hadn't, she was too busy on her laptop to notice such unimportant distractions. Kagome carefully unfolded the note, reading the neatly scribbled words on the page..

_Hey! Guess who's watching you right now?_

She took her pencil and scribbled, _who?_

She folded it in half, and passed it back to Eri. Within a few stomach churning moments, the note was at her back. She yawned casually, picking up the note with her outstretched arms. She unfolded it again, reading with dread...

_Hojo!_

She groaned, scribbling, _Who cares, he's an overfriendly creep who won't leave me alone..._

She folded it an passed it back. She watched the clock again... 10 mintes til freedom...

She watched the note fall over her shoulder, and opened it up...

_! How can you say that, he's gorgeous. C'mon Kag! Capt. of the Swim team! Have you not seen those year book pictures...of his "speedo"..._

Kagome blushed furiously scribbling angrily, _No! I don't care what the size of his...well you know what..is! Besides, he's so stupid, and ignorant, and over confident, and annoying, and most importantly he doesn't have silver hair!_

She was in a little bit of shock that she wrote that last bit. She quickly erased it, and put _doesn't have a silver car..._

She sighed and passed it back to Eri...

_Why do I care about silver hair, those are just childish dreams. Besides, where am I gonna find silver hair..._

As if on cue, the note landed back in her lap...

_You have someone in mind don't you, no one without someone better would resist the beautiful Hojo..._

Kagome smiled, _I should give this note to him after class, just to spice things up..._

She gave toss over her shoulder, hearing the paper land on Eri's desk again. She put her head on her fist, watching the seconds tick by. Within moments, the note was yet again, over her shoulder and in her lap. She opened it, supressing laughter...

_OMG! NO! I will kill you!_

Thankfully the bell rang, and Kagome packed her books into her arms. She turned to Eri,"I'd like to see you try and stop me..."

"No Kagome! I'll be so embarrassed!"

She watched her friend's eyes plead with her. She rolled her eyes and returned the note to her,"Here ya go, its a gift..."

Kagome waved good-bye, and rushed out of the room to her locker. She put on her combination, and popped off the lock. She crammed her books back into the tiny space, taking out her biology book and geometry book. She slammed the locker, and replaced the lock. She ran down the hallway, taking the long way to avoid Hojo. She finally reached the doors, and raced out. She saw her mother's car, and breathed a sigh of relief. She crossed the parking lot, and opened the trunk to put her books in the back. She shut it, then hopped in the front seat.

"Hey honey, how was school?" he mother said cheerfully.

"Nothing special, just normal old school..."

He mother back out of the parking space, and zoomed off towards the doctor's. Kagome turned on the radio, hearing a old song she hadn't heard in a very long time...

10,000 miles, by Mary Chaplin Carpenter...(download it, seriously...go now... the story isnt going anywhere..)

The song itself started out in a violin, lonely and sad. It made her feel almost comforted that violin felt lonely too...

Then the piano came in, almost joyously, as if breaking away the sadness, and melting away the lonely pain.

_Fare the well, my own true love.  
Farewell for a while.  
I'm going away.  
But I'll be back._

It spoke to her, when she sang. As if she was comforted by someone far away...

_Though I'll go 10,000 miles.  
10,000 miles my own true love.  
10,00 miles or more._

_True love..._She thought. Where had she felt that feeling before, that her true love would conquer all for her. Her bottom lip trembled, as the song continued to speak to her in a raw passion...

_The rocks may melt.  
And the seas may burn.  
If I shell not return.  
Oh dont you see_.

It was completely instinct, when the words reached her, that she touched the pink jewel she wore at all times. It was her pain, her suffering, her weakness...

_At lone sometimes.  
Sitting on an ivy tree.  
She's weeping for.  
Her own true love._

There it was again, that feeling...when the words true love were spoken in the song, it touched something so deep inside her, something so far away and hidden, she didn't even know the feelings where there...

_As I shale weep for miles.  
Oh come he back  
My own true love.  
And stay awhile with me.  
If I had a friend.  
On this earth.  
You've been a friend to me._

What else could she do, she cried...

Silently, she wept, the tears falling down in pairs across her cheeks. Where had he gone, her dream savior. He must be real, he must be somewhere...

Because now she realized, she loved him. She didn't care that it was just a dream, didn't care he wasn't real. He coursed through her, giving her something she'd never thought she needed...hope...

She had hope to see him, hope to feel him in her so called reality...

She quickly wiped her face, as her mother pulled up to the doctor's office...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The doctor came back into the little room Kagome was in, taking out her X-rays from a manilla folder. He placed them on a lightscreen, showing her what was wrong...

"Somehow, Ms. Higurashi, you've ripped your shoulder muscles, like you pierced you arm..."

"But I haven't done anything like that..."

"May I see your shoulder?"

He pulled down her shirt, to examine her shoulder. His cold fingers softly grazed her back, looking for a scar. After the fruitless try, he sighed,"I cannot explain this injury though, it baffles me how you've injured yourself without managing to impale your shoulder..."

"Well, um, can you fix it..."

He nodded, reaching into his pocket, taking out a pad of paper and a pen,"Yes, I'll write you a prescription for a muscle regenterator, it should mend you right up."

He scribbled some illegibal nonsense on the piece of paper, and gave it to Kagome's mother.

"Take this to my receptionist, and she'll take care of the medicine."

Her mother smiled,"Thank you so much Doctor Miroku..."

"Of course..."

Kagome followed her mother out of the room, and down the hallway. The receptionist, Mrs. Sango, smiled and looked at the writing,"I have know Dr.Miroku longer than I have been married to him, and still can't read his writing..."

Her mother giggled,"Yes how long has it been?"

"2 years this August..."

"Thats wonderful!"

Mrs. Sango flipped through some files, and then looked in a back room. She came back with a bottle of pills,"Here you go..."

"Thank you so much..."

Kagome looked back at the pregnant woman, smiling. Somehow, her and Miroku made her feel a little better about her being in love with a dream...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome got out of the car, getting home at dusk. Her mother carried the paper bags filled with groceries to the kitchen, while Kagome got her backpack out of the trunk and carried it to her room. She set it down next to her bed, and sat staring out the window. She watched the goldenlight fill her room, and watched the russet colors dance in the sky. She watched the dark greens down in the forest, being entranced by it...

She restlessly crawled onto her bed, trying to find something to do. She tried reading, but her mind was too entranced by the forest to even go near a book. She tried drawing a picture, but everything was crap. She even tried organizing her notebooks, but she ended up in deep thought instead...

She sighed, not being able to avoid it anymore. She got up, and walked downstairs. She looked around to make sure no one was around, and walked out the door. Being outside was refreshing after a long day of cramped school rooms. She stretched her arms, hearing her back pop. It felt so good...

She turned her attention to the forest, realizing it had a silvery glow to it. How familiar it seemed, how totally real it came off to be. But she felt that it couldn't be real, nothing real was so mystical, so mysterious. She stood at the edge, remembering her fear of the forest ever since she was a little girl. She walked down a dirt path, the images she saw almost refreshed her mind.

She remembered seeing this not too long ago, in her dreams, in a memory, she didn't really quite know. She ran her fingers along the bark of a tree, feeling something deep inside her lead her to a place. She didn't quite know where she was going, yet something was drawing her to it...

Or someone..

What ever the case, she followed the path, somehow instinctively knowing where to go. She found a beautiful waterfall, cascading down a rocky cliff. It wasn't very big, but it gave her the strangest feeling that she had been here before. She bent down, removing her shoes and kne-high socks. She walked over to the waters, and stepped in the cool oasis. She bent down to the cool water, and took a drink. It was crisp and refreshing, sweet and delicious, everything water should taste like.

_Why does my heart yearn when I am here, why do I want to cry from these memories hidden deep inside me? Where have I drank this water before, where have I smelt this scent..._

_It smells like...forest and sweat._

She got back out of the water, drying her legs off, and replacing her shoes and socks back on. She looked up in the trees, seeing a flash of red...

Her heart raced, for reasons unknown to her...

She followed the direction the flash had gone, running akwardly towards something she didn't have a clue to why it anticipated her. But she felt excited, she felt like she was running towards something she had craved for years, and this would end her hunger. She picked up her pace, feeling more joyous every second...

She came upon a clearing, where a small cherry tree had blossomed, where the pale pink petals drifted down to the ground. A ray of sunlight fell on the ree, capturing it in a golden essence. She stood in awe, totally enchanted by the sight, by the rich feeling it gave her. She stumbled towards it, almost afraid it would turn to ash at her touch. She sat under it, closing her eyes, feeling something all around her...

Her world spun, when she opened her eyes. At first she thought it was a mirage, but she saw flashes of images before her when she saw it. A thousand forgotten memories burried deep inside her heart, a thousand feelings she forgot exsisted. Those familiar feelings, those painful feelings, those amazing feelings...

"I thought...you'd never come..." He spoke, his piercing golden eyes stared back into her plain brown ones. She sighed a shattered sigh, as the figure drew near,"I waited, for a long time..."

He knelt infront of her, taking a clawed hand to her soft cheek, gently grazing the long claws against it,"I thought you'd never come back to me..."

Her eyes filled with tears, as she threw her arms around him,"I remember...I remember everything..."

Her throat swellled up, as he held her protectively,"I missed you so much, Kagome..."

She felt him cradle her, felt his lips return to her's. How she had thirsted for him for so long, how it only became clear to her now that she had never forgotten him, merely had another idea of him. He was her dream, her hope, her life, and to have it returned to her...

No one can describe that feeling...

His powerful lips were more than just lips, they were a haven to her. She felt them so tenderly kiss her, but the intensity was immesurable. The emotion was unbearable, and she could no longer feel the pain deep in her heart. The tears continued to roll, as her lover continued to refresh her, continued to love her.

A realization came to her,through the midst of it all, and she broke her lips away and stared in awe at him..."You're the forest's protector, who saved me all those years ago..."

"Yes I was, I've been watching you for a long time, even when you went down the well, I waited for you right here. Even before you were born, I waited for you to become alive. I've watched your great great great great great great grandparents live, and watched their children, and their children's children, knowing that each generation would bring me one step closer to you..."

"You waited..."

"550 years..."

She felt his lips against hers, sucking gently, then heard his strong deep voice say,"It was worth it..."

"Oh Inuyasha," She cooed. Her heart was so alive, after being dead so long. Her soul was so warm, after so many years of it being so cold. She knew that they were connected, she knew that when they were together, that it was true love. Her own true love, who had waited for her for 550 years, was right here, as if by some sort of God gived miracle. She knew, that there was no way things weren't meant to be this way. She knew they were destined to be together, destined to become each others...

They were destined...to love...

"Kagome, you have no idea...how badly I've missed you..."

"Inuyasha, I've missed you too, so much..."

"I love you, I love you more than anything can measure."

"I love you too..."

His love gave her strength, and as he pressed his lips against her, she felt more powerful than anything alive. She captured his lips, hungrily kissing him. How she needed him, how she wanted him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his warm chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, loving him like she hadn't been able to in so long...

Loving him like time had stopped just for this moment...

And know what, it probably did...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Don't forget about the epilogue, where I will explain EVERYTHING that happened to Inuyasha after he made the wish.

I thank you all, for reading this, and I know last time you said to make it longer, and I tried my best to make it as long as possible, did I do a good job? Lets hope...

People who reviewed:

ReviwerWriter

Inuyasha Lover 813

Kagome Lover!

Inu15kags

squeekers

Yoshiko Furu

inuyashalovingfan

Mirara Rigawa

InuGoddess715

Cold Kikyo

Shiruba Anrui

Star Sapphirex

kagome442006

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou

inuyasha1818

number of hits: 58

Awesome, totally awesome. Well i hope you liek the chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy the epilogue (where I will explain alot of stuff I felt unecessary to explain in the midst of something that was so..i dunno loving...)

Thank you all for reading, and also...um REVIEW!


	17. epilogue

epilogue... (dedicated to dragon482, whom I so rudefully forgot to mention in the reviewers list last update! Sorry yet again!)

Kikyo watched, watched with a pain strucked heart, as the hanyou reached for her body. His body trembled with tears, for even a hanyou feels loss, even a demon feels the pain. But what could she do to comfort him? She knew it was best to leave him to privately mourn, but she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from Kagome's body. Her face was pale, all the color and life sucked out of it. Her once warm eyes were now closed, no longer could she sneak a gaze toward Kikyo, as if hiding a secret she longed to tell her. She had lost her best friend, her best self...

How could one describe the loss, and the pain she felt now. Not even a thousand daggars slicing though her chest could bring this much pain. Incomprehensible pain, along with the pain of loss, sitting like a stone in her stomach. Loss makes you feel heavy, like your hearts trying to drag you down the the ground. She had experienced loss before, but never to this magnitude. She wanted to claw out her pain, and she held her chest as if trying to drag it out with some unseen force.

But it only worsened as she tried to make it leave...

Through tear blurry eyes she saw her though, the white ghost of the priestess Midoriko. Her body was like a whisp of white smoke, floating gracefully on the ground. Her movements were like silk flowing through water, fluid and gentle. She was more regal than any queen, any royalty. She watched with sad eyes at the same site that shattered the Great Kikyo. But she did not break down and sob, like Kikyo herself had. Instead, two solem tears rolled gently down her white face.

She spoke to Inuyasha,"You have one wish, good sir..."

Kikyo held her heart fast, as something inside her jolted alive. She could be saved?

"One wish I will grant you, but I am sorry to say, I cannot bring back your lover."

Instantly her heart was shattered, as she saw the disappointment in Inuyasha's eyes. She could no longer bring herself to watch, especially now that she realized she had been tricked. Inuyasha never loved her, and somehow...someone stole his form. Her heart was shattered, so broken she feared it would never repair. She turned and walked away, knowing her absense would be of no concern to anyone.

Her heart was spent, she no longer had any feeling what so ever, except pain. Yes, pain was always the exception when it came to feelings. How her mind was so dead, and so blurry. Everything was just so..disorientated, like she was having a dream but couldn't wake up. How she wanted to wake up, how she wanted to find out it wasn't real...

But against all, she refused to wake up.

She traveled out of the forest, not caring where she was going. Where ever the path lead her, as long as it would take her away form here, she would follow. A priestess cannot love, cannot feel. Yet she booted the rules out the door, and found out that a yearning heart can find sanctuary in someone, even if they do not love back. She found a freind who showed her what a normal life would be, filled with heartbreaks and also heart warming moments.

Could it be called happiness, even though so much pain came from it as well. Her mind remembered something Inuyasha said long ago, _Is protecting the Jewel who you are or what you do?_

"Kagome showed me, I had the choice to choose that..."

Yes...Kagome, her best self, was the one who made her see life from outside her prison walls. She knew now, that she could love, and hate, and still be a priestess who purifies a jewel...

_If only Kagome could hear that now... She'd be so happy..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyo waited in the village, waited for Kaede to come back from the river. The sun was setting, the golden iridescene shining off the smooth waters. She sighed passionately, as the warm feeling made her so happy. She saw a little figure running up the hill, the shadow stretching far across the ground.

"Kikyo! Look what I found!"

Her sister ran with tired legs, towards her patiently waiting elder sister. She panted, and stuck her hand out,"Look, Kagome's book!"

Kikyo was a little shocked, and looked at the worn old book. To Kill a Mocking bird...

Kagome had mentioned it, but Kikyo never thought that she actually had it in this time. So peculiar...

Kaede smiled childishly, and followed her sister back to their little hut, skipping joyously down the path. Her small little hops were bouncing and hyperactive, strange in a child who's been runing around all day. But Kikyo paid no mind, for she knew her sister was quite energetic.

"Come Kaede, lets go eat dinner."

"Mmm what are we having?"

"Miso soup, and sushi!"

"SUSH! We haven't had sushi in AGES!"

"I know, I missed it, didn't you?"

"You bet! Oh Boy! This is going to be soooo good, Kikyo!"

She smiled, flattered by her sister's reactions. They walked together to the hut, Kaede skipping ahead, while Kikyo walked patiently behind, smiling all the way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kikyo..."

A wind blew through her blanket, chilling her to the bone. She lazily opened her eyes, to stare at the white ghost of Midoriko once again. She immediately pepped up, gasping a little at her beautiful pale face. She bowed her head in respect for the dead priestess.

"Kikyo...you never got your wish..."

She looked up confusingly at the ghost,"Wish?"

"You protected the jewel, and purified it. You deserve a wish, in fact for all your hard work please have two..."

"I get...two wishes..." Kikyo was shocked, completely shocked...

"I can see, there are two thing you desire. Thanks to the hanyou, I can grant both..."

"The hanyou...the hanyou! What did you take from him!"

The ghost smiled," Nothing at all, except...a little of his demon power..."

"What? You took away his power!"

She still smiled,"No, just a little. You wouldn't even notice it in him, he has so much more than any regular demon. Since he is a hanyou, his power is immeasurable, for his human heart gives him the power to replenish his power. Even a demon's strength will fade, but a hanyou with someone to love and protect...he is more powerful than anything."

"So he's ok?"

"He's perfectly fine!"

Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief, holding her heart...

"Now, Kikyo, what do you wish for?"

Kikyo needed no thought for her first wish,"I want Naraku dead forever, never to return..."

Midoriko nodded, and waved an arm. A black orb appeared in her hands, Naraku's soul. Kikyo needed no offering, and stuck her hand out, completely cleansing the tainted soul. It dispersed, dieing away in her hands. Kikyo felt such a weight lifted off her shoulders, knowing he was gone.

"Your second wish?"

Kikyo looked up,"I have no second wish..."

"I sense you do, you wish to see Kagome again, do you not?"

She looked all knowingly at Kikyo, and Kikyo realized she did truely want that. But she glanced over at her sister...

"I can never leave Kaede..."

"You won't have to..."

White light filled the room, and the ghost of Midoriko laughed. Her laugh was bubbley and happy, as if she had a glorious secret she was about to tell you. Everything was white...and then she forgot...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome watched as her little bundle of joy fell asleep in her arms, his soft ears twitching slightly at the top of his head. His fine, soft, silver hair glistened just like his father's. But his eyes were a rustic brown under those lids, just like his mothers. She nuzzled her face against her baby's velvet skin, loving every second of it. She heard a door open, seeing Inuyasha back home from work. He owned a chain of self defense Dojo's that were currently the new rage in Tokyo. She was so proud of him...

He tiptoed into the room, recognizing the silence as meaning only one thing. She smiled, and gently got up, and placed the baby in the crib. She brushed off her apron, and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. He lifted her up and swung her around in the air. Picture perfect reunion, that she knew he learned from watching all those old 50's movies. She finally felt the ground again, and stared up into his eyes. Those golden gems that had always entranced her, always captured her. She leaned up, and kissed his soft warm lips.

He held her waist, tighter than before, kissing her deeper than she expected. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him, falling deeper and deeper under his spell with each passing moment. She felt his hand try anf lift her up around his waist, which she gladly accepted. They backed out of the baby blue room, silently closing the door behind them.

He was an expert at this, traveling down the halls, backwards, with his eyes closed, with Kagome around his waist. He dodged all the tables and crap Kagome decorated the hall with, and finally met the precious handle of their bedrom. He twisted the knob, and fell backwards onto the bed behind him. Kagome unlatched her legs, and towered over him, assaulting him with kiss after kiss.

She undid his shirt, unfolding it like a kimono top. He worked on undoing her apron bow, and soon they were one article of clothing less from their prize. Lips became entangled, body parts became slippery, and they twisted like snakes against each other. Finally Inuyasha flipped Kagome over on her back, laying kisses down her neck. She cried out his name with a need, as he continued his spree on her body.

7 minutes later...

Kagome cradled the crying baby, kissing him gently on the head,"Come on Komaru, don't cry, mommy's right here." She cooed to the baby.

"Guess no fun in the the sack tonight..." Inuyasha said sadly...

"Oh hush, I don't want his ears hearing things like that!"

He fehed, but smiled proudly as his wailing son. He took a hand to his head, and stroked the baby fine hair. Immediatly the baby calmed down, and Kagome handed the bundle to Inuyasha,"Here he wants you!"

He carefully handled the baby in his arms, rocking him slowly as the baby's wails calmed down considerably. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, watching him cradle their baby to sleep again. Finally the baby calmed down, and fell back into peaceful slumber.

"There, see how easy that is Kagome!"

She elbowed him in the ribs, earning a stuffled grunt form Inuyasha. He took her by the waist, and heaved her over his shoulder. She moaned, and silently punched and kicked his back, flailing around frantically. He somehow managed to get her from the baby's room to their bedroom, without waking Komaru up. Finally he set her down on the bed, and began to tickle her to no end, getting her back for elbowing him in the ribs.

Her lyrical laugh was stiffled in an effort to keep quiet, as not to wake Komaru. She started turning red, and Inuyasha decided to stop. She giggled a but as the sensation dulled, then began to tickle his sides, only to be taken over again by his powerful arms. But he wasn't so hard this time, and instead of actally trying to tickle her, he just slipped his hands up her shirt. She groaned as he squeezed her enlargened breasts, the milk making it painful.

"Ow!"

He smiled guiltily,"But their so...soft! I just gotta touch 'em!"

She smiled, as he refered to the phrase she used to rub his ears. She reached up, and began to stroke them like a kitten. Which enabled ehr to make him purr like a kitten too. She smiled, as deep in his throat a low growl emmerged. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer so she could whisper things into his ears. He loved the sensation of that, how it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered as delicately as a spider spin silk. She watched his lips turn into a smile from the simple words.

He pulled her closer so she could hear him now, and whispered,"I love you too you stubborn girl."

She smiled, and sat down in his lap. He could hear her heart thump against her chest, a sound that almost frightened him. Its hard to understand why he was frightened by her heart beat, when in fact he wasn't afraid of her heart beat at all. He was afraid of never hearing it again, hearing it thump slower, and slower, til it dies. Memories he hoped long forgotten, but a hanyou's memory proved to be long lasting.

He was awakened from his trance with a head to his shoulder, feeling Kagome's soft hair on his chest. She reached behind her, and picked a strand of his hair to smooth between her fingers. She looked down at it, feeling how smooth and silky it was...

"Inuyasha, he looks just like you..."

He smiled,"Maybe, but he has your eyes."

She leaned back,"Sometimes I wish he had yours, just so I could see my favorite color against those baby dimples."

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest,"I like seeing my favorite color in his eyes..."

He gave her a small kiss to her cheek, sending a warmth down her that made her giggle. She turned to him,"Inuyasha, I don't know how to tell you this..."

He got a sinking feeling in his stomach,"What..."

She looked up at him smiling," I don't have anymore..."

She blushed...

"What? Tell me?"

She was a tomato red, but stately quietly in a giggling voice,"...condems..."

He looked at her, watching her brown eyes glow mischeviously. Her smile gave her away, she planned this...totally planned it,"You..."

She didn't need a lecture, and she attacked him, full force drawn on his lips. He wanted to resist her, just to prove he could...

But nothing in the world could resist those lips, especially not him. He carefully took his hand to the back of her head, as not to scratch them with his claws. He felt her tongue probe entrance, and he welcomely accepted. After years of being each others only love, they had learned each others movements like it was a rehersal. But she never ceased to surprise him, in so many ways. The way she liked to turn her head from side to side, as if trying to catch each lip in motion. How she grinded her hips after a few minutes of kissing.

He couldn't bear this anymore, and gently laid her down on her back. Her hands reached for his face, pulling her down towards her, as if she was breathing his kisses. He felt around her stomach, trying to find her shirt's hem. Finally his hands met skin, and he slipped the shirt off and over her head. Next, man's worst enemy...the bra...

Any man would have the sense to figure out how to work this thing, but he was a hanyou, and apparently hanyous are very uncordinated when it comes to unhooking bras. Jumping over buildings, no problem, but these damn hooks...

Worse then Naraku he decided one day...

Finally after trying for what seemed like hours, he just slipped it off over her head. Her patience never ceased to amaze him, never. How she could take a crying baby's wailing for hours and still smile, how she could change diaper after crappy diapers and still not cringe. How when he came home at night she was never in a foul mood...

Well almost...no just... ok she had a bit of a temper..

But she was always quick to rebound, and always came back smiling...

He felt her hands climb up to this shoulders, rubbing them up and down. It felt so good, she knew how he liked that. He felt her warm hand rub heat all over his tired muscles. He sighed, collaspsing down next to her on the bed. She curled up next to him, loving him more than he would ever know...

She fingered the scar on her shoulder, that bonded her together with Inuyasha for life. Apparently they bonded blood, creating a magical tie to each other that would last until death. She would never age, ever. She was almost disappointed, but soon realized that she would never get old and tired, she could be boundful and energetic til her final days. That made her happy...

Inuyasha wrapped and arm around her, like a child would a teddy bear. She knew he was fast asleep now, for this was a reflex he often had when asleep. She smiled, and let heself drift into a deep sleep.

Taking care of Kumaro was a long job, and a good nights sleep was rare...

Hopefully this would be one of those rare nights...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Most days in Kagome and Inuyasha Higurashi's lives were normal, besides the fact he was a hanyou, she was a priestess, and he was over 500 years old. Honestly, they lived normal lives. Most days were dull, borish, completely dazed...

But today was chaos, for today Kagome's best friend, Kikyo, was coming from out of town to visit. Kagome had spent 6 hours cleaning everything, including bookshelves, tables, cars, beds, and so on and so forth. She had really gone all out for Kikyo, which made Inuyasha wonder why this was such a big deal.

Then he remembered, Kikyo was bringing her fiance, Sagin, over for dinner. Inuyasha liked Sagin alot, he was a suave cool guy, who had a special place in his heart for Kikyo. He was like a 50's type, bad boy on the outside, total softy inside. Even Inuyasha had to admit he was funny as hell too. He made Kikyo really happy, which was good enough for him.

When he looked back on things now..

Things have turned out pretty good...

And as long as he had Kagome and Komaru, that was good enough for him...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry it took so long to update! I've had band camp, and have litterally had NO time to finish the epilogue!

I hope this was satisfactory to you all! I really loved writing this story, and I have decided my next story to be...

The Best Inuyasha Pirate Story Ever (not the real title)- Inuyasha is captain of a ship. Anyway, its really old, and really mysterious. He finds secret compartments with clues to how to open a secret hidden from the world. It could be anything, riches, knowledge, or power. But first mate, Naraku, tries to steal it from him. and they have a huge fight.Naraku is wounded badly in the leg, and loses. Inuyasha continues on his way for the treasure of all treasures. Naraku begins to gather more information to where the secret is and begins to put together a crew. they are out to take the treasure from the captain. The captain begins to get attacked. So now its a race to the treasure. They meet all the gang, and a whole lotta stuff happens

This is quite honestly the most unique thing I've ever done, and I promise you, nothing like this has EVER been done. I mean seriously, this story is like my mind at its craziest and most creative. I really think people will either love it or hate it, but I hope they love it!

Well anyway thank you ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLl for reviewing, you guys are the bestest!

People who reviewed:

inuyasha1818

inu-dog-dem

Yoshiko Furu

squeekers

InuGoddess715

fluffy's love

Inuyasha Lover 813

ReviewerWriter

Cold Kikyo

inuayshalovingfan

Inu15kags

StarSapphirex

dragon482


End file.
